6 Kids, 1 Journey
by Mischief55Managed
Summary: Five years have past since Connor's first year at Hogwarts, and Connor doesn't have a clue of what's going on. Warning: Not my best book. -Not being written anymore
1. Prologue

**YEAR 1, CHAPTER 1**

"I'm worried, mother," mumbled Connor Hamshire to his mother before going onto the train.

"Connor, it will be fine. You'll make a lot of friends there." His mother told him.

"But what if I'm not in Ravenclaw. Then Lily will be mad at me."

"Connor, I won't be mad at you." Connor's older sister, Lily, assured him. "I'd just probably rather it." They both giggled.

"Okay. I'll go!" Connor said with a boost of confidence.

"That's the spirit, Connor. I'll walk you onto the train. Then I'll go sit with Sabrina." Lily told Connor.

Connor boarded the train with his sister and waited at the window. He watched his sister walk off into a compartment. For some reason, Connor felt so at home on this train but sensed there would be trouble to come. Connor decided to ignore the feeling and waved goodbye to his mother because his father was at work. After saying goodbye, Connor walked into the nearest compartment. A boy with blonde hair was sitting there.

"Hello," Connor said, "I'm Connor Hamshire, first year. Is it your first year too?"

The boy stood up and fainted. Connor gasped. A form that he'd never saw before came out of the boy's mouth and stood tall. It must have been a good 8 feet tall.

"Connor Hamshire. You are in deep trouble. You will make friends at your journey to Hogwarts. 5 close friends but one of them will not be good. They will be evil. Watch out for all the professors at Hogwarts, for you don't know who to trust and who not to. Be careful of everything you do or say because you are in grave danger."

The form went through Connor and Connor blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1  Arrive at Hogwarts

"Connor. Connor, wake up." He heard a very familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw his sister Lily.

"Lily. What happened to me?" Connor asked half eagerly and worried.

"My friend, Stephanie was walking by and told me that you were passed out so I rushed here." She told Connor.

"I don't know." Connor said. Connor got up because people were starting to stare. Connor assured his sister that he was fine and continued on to find a good compartment.

Connor walked into a compartment with one boy and one girl in it. It seemed that they were dating even in the first year.

Connor walked in. "Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you guys? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He told them.

"Nothing at all," the girl answered, "I'm Carly Stratford and this is my best friend Jason Axen."

"Hi. I'm Connor Hamshire. Nice to meet you Carly and Jason."

"You can call me Jay. My birth name is Jason but everyone calls me Jay."

"Okay … Jay. Is it also your first year?" Connor asked them.

"Yes. I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw with my oldest brother and my older sister." Jay answered.

"And I want to be in Ravenclaw too with my oldest sister and my older brother." Carly replied.

Just then a boy of the same age ran into the compartment. "Finally, I got rid of Steven." the boy said.

"Who are you and who's Steven?" Connor asked.

"I'm Allen. Allen Benoshee. Going to be in Ravenclaw. And Steven, he's my best friend." said Allen.

Allen caught his breath and sat down next to Connor. "So what house do you guys want to be in?" Allen asked after a few minutes.

"Well, I want to be in Ravenclaw just like you and my best friend Jay. What house do you want to be in, Connor?" Carly answered.

"I haven't decided yet." Connor told them.

"Hope for Ravenclaw. Then you'll be with all of us." Jay told him.

"Ok, then I guess Ravenclaw. My sister is also in Ravenclaw." Connor said.

A few hours later you could find Allen snoring in his sleep, Jay coloring on his drawing pad and Connor and Carly playing "Quidditch the board game." A girl walked into the compartment.

"Hey guys. It's time to change into our uniforms." The girl said.

"Thanks, Jessica." Allen said and she left.

"Who was that?" Connor asked Allen.

"That was Jessica Einsin." Allen told Connor.

"How does he know everyone?" Jay asked the others.

"I went into every compartment to welcome everybody." Allen explained.

"Why exactly?" Carly asked.

"Because … it's complicated," He answered, "look. We're here."

They pulled up in front of a small cottage next to a whole wide town of stores and shops. Connor was really looking forward to going to Honeydukes and getting the every-flavored beans. He looked at all of the places: Dervish and Banges, Zonko's, Dominic Mastro's, the Hog's Head and more. He was so excited. He wanted to get off the train and see the beautiful castle that they called Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The train driver started talking, "we're here at our destination. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 2  The Sorting Hat

The most beautiful castle he ever saw in his life was right in front of him. It was larger than anything he had ever seen before and was the most beautiful shade of grey with brown. It was one big castle with little compartments going out of the sides.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Carly asked Connor.

"I don't know. How excited are you?" Connor asked her back.

They waited to be escorted by the gamekeeper to the castle. They were escorted to the castle by boats (canoes). A big, hairy man came up to them.

"Are you guys the first years?" the big man asked.

"Yes we are. Are you the gamekeeper?" Jay asked him.

"Yes. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Gamekeeper of Hogwarts."

"My older siblings told me all about you." Jay replied.

"What is your surname?" he asked.

"Axen. My siblings are Pete and Brittany Axen."

"Yeah, I know them. Well, it's time to get going. Grab a partner and get on a canoe!" He told them.

Jay and Carly sat together and so did Connor and Allen. They road all the way to the boathouse and Hagrid helped them get up and out into the castle. They walked into a big hall and Connor realized the most peculiar thing he never saw before. The pictures on the wall actually moved. Connor couldn't get over that.

"Okay kids, I need you all to get in line. It doesn't matter the order just get in line, one by one." Said an older woman.

"I'm so excited, I'm shivering!" Allen said to them as they got in line.

Connor's jaw dropped. A huge, long hall awaited him. Four very long rectangular tables were sitting in the middle of the room, separated. The older lady took a list out of her pocket and held it by her side. She was also holding a hat. She took it and placed it on a stool. The hat weirdly started singing.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_nited by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The Four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor,_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_And they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you.._

_Let the sorting now begin_

Allen was pretending to fall asleep. Connor giggled. The older lady started speaking.

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before I start my speech, I am going to start calling the first years names and they will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. First, Zach Astro." He walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted and Zach went to sit down.

"Jason Axen." "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted and went to sit down.

"Stephanie Baxter." "Hufflepuff!"

"Roxanne Baxter." "Hufflepuff!"

"Allen Benoshee." "Ravenclaw!"

"Oscar Bonston." "Slytherin!"

"Rachel Clenz." "Ravenclaw!"

"Tyler Cris." "Gryffindor!"

"Kevin Crystal." "Slytherin!"

"Jessica Einsin." "Ravenclaw!"

"Bailey Evan." "Slytherin!"

"Evan Forsse." "Ravenclaw!"

"Tristen Gertrude." "Hufflepuff!"

"Connor Hamshire." The moment he's been waiting for finally came. "I'll have to say … Ravenclaw!"

"Steven Hershi." "Ravenclaw!"

"Patrik Kashan." "Gryffindor!"

"Woody Krusto." "Slytherin!"

"Helen Pasta." "Hufflepuff!"

"Isabella Pontass." "Gryffindor!"

"Austin Stanley." "Slytherin!"

"Carly Stratford." "Ravenclaw!"

"Tami Test." "Slytherin!"

"Leslie Tyton." "Hufflepuff."

"Baxter Tzast." "Gryffindor!"

"Henry Yast." "Hufflepuff!"

(Those are the only important ones. There are more.)

"Now it's time for the feast." The older lady named McGonagall said, "dig in!"


	4. Chapter 3  Emergency

"Roast beef. Steak. French fries. Chicken salad. Caesar Salad. Spaghetti and Meat Balls. EVERYTHING!" Allen screamed in joy as he dove in.

"This is a dream. Someone pinch me." Jay mumbled.

Connor reached out and pinched Jay.

"Ow!" Jay shrieked and rubbed his arm.

The most and best food Connor had ever eaten in his life. He didn't like roast beef so he had the steak and the "Baked Alaska" for dessert. Jay and Allen were stuffing his mouth.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Rachel." Carly told them.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Connor said to her. Rachel had long, brunette and chocolate brown eyes. She had tanned skin, no freckles and glittery eyes.

"Welcome to the gang!" Allen screamed out.

"Gang?" Connor asked.

"Gang. You, me, Carly, Jay and now Rachel." Allen said.

"This Rachel, girl! We don't even know anything about her! Why all of the sudden is she part of our gang?" he said gang as he held up bunny ears.

"Hey Allen! I hope we are in the same room!" Steven screamed across the table.

"Me too, Steven!" Allen said back.

* * *

><p>"YOU, STEVEN, JAY, EVAN AND ME! THAT'S GREAT!" Allen shrieked in joy.<p>

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Steven told them.

"Yes!" Connor screamed. He was having the best time.

"Attention everyone." A loud voice said, "Please report to your common room immediately." Connor heard screaming. Little girls screams, little boys screams and even professors' screams.

"What's happening?" Rachel asked once they got to the common room.

"Everyone remain calm and the heads of your house and the professor of your house will come to your common room and tell you what is happening." The loud voice said.

Two minutes later a short adult with glasses and two older looking students were standing in front of everyone.

"Hello. I am Professor Filius Flitwick. These are your Head Boy and Head Girl of your house. Jonathan Shresigzer and Hannah Ollis. I pass it on to you, Jonathan."

"Hi. As you know, I am Jonathan Shresigzer. I will be your Head Boy for the year. What is happening now is a drill so you do not have to worry."

As he finished saying this Hannah whispered something in his ear and he fell to the floor, with a blank look.


	5. Chapter 4 The Time Team

"If you just remain calm, everything will be alright." Flitwick assured everyone.

"Then why did our Head Boy just faint?" a fifth year screamed out.

Everyone started arguing and screaming after this comment. It was almost impossible to be able to get everyone's attention after this.

"Attention everybody." All of the sudden, everyone heard a soft but cold voice. It seemed that someone made their voice heard y everyone with some magical spell Connor didn't know of. He hated to admit it but Connor was very freaked out. "Now do not panic and we will spare your life. Please report to the great hall to know … well, you know."

In about seventeen minutes, all of the houses were in the great hall. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and of course, Ravenclaw. "Now everyone." The voice said, "If you want to stay alive, you must follow the following orders."

"Are you as scared as me?" Connor asked them.

"I already peed my pants, how bout' you Jay?" Allen told them.

"I'm about to!" Jay assured him.

"It'll be pretty embarrassing to be in a club with you guys if all you do is eat and pee your pants?" Jessica said to the boys.

"When did you get here?" Connor asked.

"She got here by train, just like you, dimwits." Carly laughed forgetting about what was happening.

"Guys be quiet, they're telling us what's happening." Rachel quieted them.

"Firstly, you're headmistress is no longer your headmistress.

Secondly, If you so not obey the rules, you will get consequences that are too horrible to say.

Third of all, give me the Time Team."

Everyone started to whisper and look around.

"Excuse me!" a little girl cried out, "Who or what is the Time Team?"

"You're telling me you do not know what the Time Team is?" the voice asked, "the Time Team is the most popular wizarding group in wizard history. That's why they must be destroyed!"

"What is the Time Team?" asked the same girl.

"The Time Team includes:

Jason Axen

Allen Benoshee

Rachel Clenz

Jessica Einsin

Connor Hamshire

Carly Stratford."


	6. Chapter 5 The Duel

"What?" Carly screamed.

"That has to be a joke!" Connor yelled.

Everyone stared at them. They felt very uncomfortable yet also very scared. Connor tried to hide but he couldn't. He didn't understand.

"I repeat give me the Time Team," the voice said, "and no one will get hurt."

"Show yourself." The Headmistress, McGonagall cried out.

A flame appeared and a man who looked in his thirties appeared. He had long black hair to his knees and a black goatee to match his hair. He had light grey eyes that reminded Connor of … well anything grey!

"I am Alfonzo Kaskel and I am a Death Eater." The whole room gasped.

"Lord Voldemort shall rise again and this time he will be indestructible!" Kaskel shouted.

"Voldemort is gone and will never come back." McGonagall told him.

"That may be so but his son is alive! The new and improved Lord Voldemort!" Kaskel shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" Connor asked a sixth year.

"He is the most evil man … well thing to walk this earth. He killed Harry Potter's parents and tried to kill him but all he left was a scar." The sixth year told him.

"Harry Potter? He's …" Connor tried but got interrupted.

"Why do you need six first years?" a professor asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Lord Voldemort wants to finish what he started. He needs to finish his father's work and make it bigger and better!" Kaskel told them.

"I don't think so." McGonagall took out her wand and everyone gasped. The crowd split to show them facing each other about 10 feet away from each other.

"Avada Kadavra" "Expelliarmus" they said at the same time. The spells backfired. Kaskel flicked his wand and red sparks came out, McGonagall the same but blue. It seemed to be a long time that they were dueling.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Kaskel. McGonagall's wand flew out of her hands and landed a few feet away from her. If she made a move, she would have been hit by a spell.

"McGonagall, catch." A professor threw his wand to her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shrieked Kaskel the wand floated in the air and landed in Kaskel's hand. He took the wand and threw it out the window.

"Boo hoo. You have no wand. Just give up everyone, it's no use. Lord Voldemort may have failed last time, but he will win 100% this time!" Lightning struck. There seemed to be a storm.

"Avada Kadavra!" screamed Kaskel. A light green flash of light flew from Kaskel's wand tip into McGonagall. McGonagall lay on the ground, dead.

Lightning struck again. Connor felt an urge to yell. He was hurt. He screamed.

"Who was that?" Kaskel demanded an answer, "show yourself!"

Connor went out from the crowd and stood in the place McGonagall had been standing during their duel.

"Well if it isn't little Connor Hamshire." Kaskel said quietly, "The nephew of Harry Potter."


	7. Chapter 6  The Time Turner

"Nephew?" Everyone screamed, "Harry Potter?"

Different people were saying different things.

"How?"

"It can't be?"

"I thought Albus was the last one!"

"You want to duel me?" Kaskel asked Connor with laughter.

"No, but the Time Team wants to." At the moment Connor said that, Jay, Allen, Carly, Rachel and Jessica came up next to Connor with their wands out.

Connor: Hazel, 11 inch, Phoenix Feather

Allen: Vine, 11 ½ inch, Dragon Heartstring

Carly: Rowan, 12 inch, Veela Hair

Jay: Ash, 12 ½ inch, Unicorn Tail Feather

Jessica: Willow, 9 inch, Unicorn Tail Feather

Rachel: Hazel, 10 ½ inch, Dragon Heartstring

"The Time Team I no match for me, better yet Lord Voldemort." Kaskel said.

"Then why do I have all of Harry Potter's power? Better yet all of us do." Connor answered.

"We do?" they asked.

"Well, my uncle told me, so I trust him!" Connor said.

"If you're done chitchatting then we can start dueling.

Stupefy!" screamed Kaskel. Blue sparks flew out of Kaskel's Hawthorn wand.

"No!" screamed a professor who pushed them aside just in time to get hit by the spell.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to duel my own brother." Kaskel told Professor Kaskel.

"It's nice to see you again, Alfonzo." Professor Kaskel said to his brother.

"Same to you, Thomas." Kaskel said in return to his brother.

"Expelliarmus." Professor Kaskel screamed. Kaskel dodged the spell.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kadavra!" yelled Kaskel. Professor Kaskel jumped out of the way just in time for him to do the same curse in return.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" shrieked Professor Kaskel yelled. His brother fell to the ground after a flash of green light. He ran to his brother. He brother's face showed his eyes open. There was fear in his brother's eyes. His brother was in mid sentence so his mouth was open.

"Alfonzo." Professor Kaskel screamed. "WHY? Why did you have to become a stupid death eater?"

"Everyone please report back to your houses with the Heads of your houses." Professor Flitwick yelled in fury.

Everyone went back to their houses and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Connor wake up!" Steven flicked Connor's nose.<p>

"What is it?" Connor asked Steven.

"We're going to be late. My alarm didn't go off." Steven told him.

"What do we have first?" Connor asked, not worrying.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Steven said, "Everyone left. I bet they decided to play a prank on us."

Connor got out of bed, "Check this." He pulled out something from his trunk. "This is a time-turner." We'll just go back an hour and even get more sleep."

"Cool!" Steven said.

"Connor turned his time turnerand looked for his double. He didn't have one nor Steven so he went back to sleep.

"Connor wake up!" Steven flicked Connor's nose.

"What is it now, Steven?" Connor asked Steven.

"We're going to be late. My alarm didn't go off." Steven told him.

"You told me this an hour ago!" Connor screamed, "oh wait … Let's go!"

They got out of bed, got dressed ran out the door without even brushing their teeth.

They ran to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and ran in.

"Where is everyone?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Steven said.

"Hello Connor." Said a familiar voice, "We meet again."

Connor turned around and screamed.


	8. Chapter 7 Albus Dumbledore

"Kaskel?" Connor asked, "But, how?"

"The Dark Lord, of course. With his new power, he took my body and my soul and merged them back together." Kaskel replied with great pride.

Connor took a moment to figure this out. No defense. No Harry Potter.

"Well, what happens now?" Connor asked him.

"It's time for me to kill you, of course. You're the leader of the group."

"I'm not the leader. There is no leader. We're all for one and one for all."

They pulled out their wands at the same time. Connor's wand tiny compared to Kaskel's white, Holly wand.

"_**Stupefy" **_cried Kaskel.

"_**Petrificus Totalus"**_ Connor got Kaskel in a flash. Kaskel's arms seemed tied to each other but across his chest. He fell to the ground. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

"_**Reducto" **_screamed Connor. Little pieces of what Kaskel used to be flied all over the place. Connor shut his eyes so none went in.

"How do you know all those spells?" Steven asked Connor.

"My older sister is the best in her class. She tutors me."

They fled to where MgGonagall's office was where Professor Sprout now was as temporary headmaster.

"Felix Felicis." Said Connor. The stone-gargoyle turned around to reveal stairs.

"How did you know that?" Steven asked.

"I have no idea." Connor said.

Connor walked in not to see Professor Sprout but to actually see the diseased Professor Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. Connor blinked. He couldn't believe his eyes. His uncle told him so much about Professor Dumbledore and his cousin, Albus Potter was named after him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Connor asked.

"Who are you and what did you do with Professor Sprout?" judged Steven as he took out his wand.

"No need for your wand, Steven Ashton Hershi." Dumbledore told Steven.

"How do you know my full name? _**Stupefy!" **_yelled Steven. Dumbledore managed to dodge it.

"Steven, you idiot! Why the hell did you do that? This is the wisest and smartest wizard ever in history!" Connor shrieked in fury.

"It's okay, Connor." Dumbledore assured them.

"How are you …" Connor started.

"It has been a long and hard journey, please do not question my being here." Dumbledore laughed.

"We need your help. Alfonzo Kaskel, a death eater, just got into the castle but I fought him off." Connor told Dumbledore.

"I am here to warn you, Connor. No one can see me except for you, Steven and the rest of the Time Team. Lord Voldemort II is coming back for revenge taking his father's place." Dumbledore said.

"Connor! I found you!" panted Allen.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"It's Jay. He's hurt and in he hospital wing."


	9. Chapter 8  Oh, Jay

"Jay! Speak!" Carly screamed as Connor rushed in.

"What happened?" Connor asked half eagerly, half worried.

"Jason was in an accident." Carly explained, "No one knows what happens, even him, because of his concussion. All we know is that he's now here. I bet you it was that Slytherin boy called Crystal. Kevin Crystal. He always seems to be staring at Jay with hate."

"It's our third day and I'm sure it wasn't!" Allen exclaimed with a bit of laughter.

"Hey guys. How's Jay?" someone asked

"We don't know. Wait, how do you know Jay's name?" Carly asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" He giggled and walked away.

"That's Kevin Crystal." Carly said.

"He does seem kinda guilty." Connor said.

Carly stared at Connor like that was very obvious. Then stared at Allen with some hatred, then turned back to Jay.

"Please don't go."

* * *

><p>"Turn to page 63." Professor Kaskel walked in. Professor Kaskel was still upset about the whole incident with his brother.<p>

"What's on page 63?" a Hufflepuff kid asked. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're going to study the curse of the Bogies." Professor Kaskel explained.

"Do you know what happened to Jay?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey told me what happened." He said.

"What! She didn't tell us!" Carly shrieked.

"Because you guys can't be trusted with a secret!" Professor Kaskel screamed. He ran out of the classroom.

"School's out!" screamed the same Hufflepuff boy which was very unlike him and he ran out of the classroom. As for the Time Team, went to go visit Jay.

"Jay! You're awake!" Carly screamed in joy.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Jay answered.

"What happened to you Jay?" Connor asked.

"Well, I was born with a disease that only affected me now. They will have to amputate my wand arm."

"WHAT? REALLY?" Carly screamed in terror.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Madam Pomfrey is getting the best wizard surgeon to do it to me." Jay said without fear.

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked.

"OF COURSE, I'M SCARED! THIS IS THE SCARIEST THING I WILL EVER DO IN MY LIFE. I'M DYING HERE!" Everything went silent. It felt like the whole world was silent. Carly started to cry.

"Please don't cry, Carly. It's ok." Jay assured her.

"At least when they amputate your arm, you can make it anything you want!" Allen said.

Jay smiled.

"Jay, everything is gonna be fine." Connor said.

"Didn't I just say that?" Jay asked.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"Try the red one." Connor said.<p>

Steven popped it in his mouth.

"It's ketchup! I hate ketchup!" Steven screamed.

Everyone laughed. Connor looked at the beds. His bed was in the corner, next to his bed was Allen with his favorite quidditch team, the Appleby Arrows. Next to Allen was Evan, then Jay. After Jay was Steven who was also next to Connor.

"Toss me one!" Connor shouted. He was tossed a greenish-beige one. He plopped it in his mouth as he said, "I hope it's not vomit."

Connor bite it and ran out of the room into the bathroom.

"Well, of course it is. I gave him a vomit flavor on purpose!" Steven said to the other guys.

* * *

><p>"I told you to turn to page 100!" Professor Astram screamed.<p>

"Where's Professor Kaskel?" Connor demanded an answer.

"He's … he's … following Voldemort! You happy?" Professor Astram shouted and bursted out the door.


	10. Chapter 9  Page 100

"Jay! Speak!" Carly screamed as Connor rushed in.

"What happened?" Connor asked half eagerly, half worried.

"Jason was in an accident." Carly explained, "No one knows what happens, even him, because of his concussion. All we know is that he's now here. I bet you it was that Slytherin boy called Crystal. Kevin Crystal. He always seems to be staring at Jay with hate."

"It's our third day and I'm sure it wasn't!" Allen exclaimed with a bit of laughter.

"Hey guys. How's Jay?" someone asked

"We don't know. Wait, how do you know Jay's name?" Carly asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" He giggled and walked away.

"That's Kevin Crystal." Carly said.

"He does seem kinda guilty." Connor said.

Carly stared at Connor like that was very obvious. Then stared at Allen with some hatred, then turned back to Jay.

"Please don't go."

* * *

><p>"Turn to page 63." Professor Kaskel walked in. Professor Kaskel was still upset about the whole incident with his brother.<p>

"What's on page 63?" a Hufflepuff kid asked. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're going to study the curse of the Bogies." Professor Kaskel explained.

"Do you know what happened to Jay?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey told me what happened." He said.

"What! She didn't tell us!" Carly shrieked.

"Because you guys can't be trusted with a secret!" Professor Kaskel screamed. He ran out of the classroom.

"School's out!" screamed the same Hufflepuff boy which was very unlike him and he ran out of the classroom. As for the Time Team, went to go visit Jay.

"Jay! You're awake!" Carly screamed in joy.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Jay answered.

"What happened to you Jay?" Connor asked.

"Well, I was born with a disease that only affected me now. They will have to amputate my wand arm."

"WHAT? REALLY?" Carly screamed in terror.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Madam Pomfrey is getting the best wizard surgeon to do it to me." Jay said without fear.

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked.

"OF COURSE, I'M SCARED! THIS IS THE SCARIEST THING I WILL EVER DO IN MY LIFE. I'M DYING HERE!" Everything went silent. It felt like the whole world was silent. Carly started to cry.

"Please don't cry, Carly. It's ok." Jay assured her.

"At least when they amputate your arm, you can make it anything you want!" Allen said.

Jay smiled.

"Jay, everything is gonna be fine." Connor said.

"Didn't I just say that?" Jay asked.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"Try the red one." Connor said.<p>

Steven popped it in his mouth.

"It's ketchup! I hate ketchup!" Steven screamed.

Everyone laughed. Connor looked at the beds. His bed was in the corner, next to his bed was Allen with his favorite quidditch team, the Appleby Arrows. Next to Allen was Evan, then Jay. After Jay was Steven who was also next to Connor.

"Toss me one!" Connor shouted. He was tossed a greenish-beige one. He plopped it in his mouth as he said, "I hope it's not vomit."

Connor bite it and ran out of the room into the bathroom.

"Well, of course it is. I gave him a vomit flavor on purpose!" Steven said to the other guys.

* * *

><p>"I told you to turn to page 100!" Professor Astram screamed.<p>

"Where's Professor Kaskel?" Connor demanded an answer.

"He's … he's … following Voldemort! You happy?" Professor Astram shouted and bursted out the door.


	11. Chapter 10  The Forbidden Forest

"Jay! Speak!" Carly screamed as Connor rushed in.

"What happened?" Connor asked half eagerly, half worried.

"Jason was in an accident." Carly explained, "No one knows what happens, even him, because of his concussion. All we know is that he's now here. I bet you it was that Slytherin boy called Crystal. Kevin Crystal. He always seems to be staring at Jay with hate."

"It's our third day and I'm sure it wasn't!" Allen exclaimed with a bit of laughter.

"Hey guys. How's Jay?" someone asked

"We don't know. Wait, how do you know Jay's name?" Carly asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" He giggled and walked away.

"That's Kevin Crystal." Carly said.

"He does seem kinda guilty." Connor said.

Carly stared at Connor like that was very obvious. Then stared at Allen with some hatred, then turned back to Jay.

"Please don't go."

* * *

><p>"Turn to page 63." Professor Kaskel walked in. Professor Kaskel was still upset about the whole incident with his brother.<p>

"What's on page 63?" a Hufflepuff kid asked. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're going to study the curse of the Bogies." Professor Kaskel explained.

"Do you know what happened to Jay?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey told me what happened." He said.

"What! She didn't tell us!" Carly shrieked.

"Because you guys can't be trusted with a secret!" Professor Kaskel screamed. He ran out of the classroom.

"School's out!" screamed the same Hufflepuff boy which was very unlike him and he ran out of the classroom. As for the Time Team, went to go visit Jay.

"Jay! You're awake!" Carly screamed in joy.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Jay answered.

"What happened to you Jay?" Connor asked.

"Well, I was born with a disease that only affected me now. They will have to amputate my wand arm."

"WHAT? REALLY?" Carly screamed in terror.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Madam Pomfrey is getting the best wizard surgeon to do it to me." Jay said without fear.

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked.

"OF COURSE, I'M SCARED! THIS IS THE SCARIEST THING I WILL EVER DO IN MY LIFE. I'M DYING HERE!" Everything went silent. It felt like the whole world was silent. Carly started to cry.

"Please don't cry, Carly. It's ok." Jay assured her.

"At least when they amputate your arm, you can make it anything you want!" Allen said.

Jay smiled.

"Jay, everything is gonna be fine." Connor said.

"Didn't I just say that?" Jay asked.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"Try the red one." Connor said.<p>

Steven popped it in his mouth.

"It's ketchup! I hate ketchup!" Steven screamed.

Everyone laughed. Connor looked at the beds. His bed was in the corner, next to his bed was Allen with his favorite quidditch team, the Appleby Arrows. Next to Allen was Evan, then Jay. After Jay was Steven who was also next to Connor.

"Toss me one!" Connor shouted. He was tossed a greenish-beige one. He plopped it in his mouth as he said, "I hope it's not vomit."

Connor bite it and ran out of the room into the bathroom.

"Well, of course it is. I gave him a vomit flavor on purpose!" Steven said to the other guys.

* * *

><p>"I told you to turn to page 100!" Professor Astram screamed.<p>

"Where's Professor Kaskel?" Connor demanded an answer.

"He's … he's … following Voldemort! You happy?" Professor Astram shouted and bursted out the door.


	12. Chapter 11  House Points

"Stupefy!" Professor Kaskel yelled. Jessica got hit by the spell and was thrown backward. Jessica hit the back of a tree and fell on her stomach.

"Jessica!" Rachel and Carly both ran over to Jessica to see if she was ok.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Jessica screamed. The spell was filled with anger. The spell went so fast that Professor Kaskel couldn't stop it. It hit him and he stood still. Allen went up to him and pushed him down.

"Allow me." Jay said holding out his arm, which was a wand and said, "Reducto!" All the pieces of Professor Kaskel shattered everywhere, just like his brother.

"We destroyed him. Why did we destroy him?" Connor asked, "I thought we were supposed to save him."

"Oops." Allen laughed.

* * *

><p>"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Connor screamed as the six of them ran down the hall.<p>

"I know what happened and you did the right thing." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"I told you we did the right thing!" Carly told them.

"But we destroyed him. He was a professor." Rachel said.

"Maybe, but he needed to be destroyed." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I still feel guilty." Connor told him.

"No need to, Connor. You have done the right thing."

* * *

><p>The school year was almost over. It felt like it passed by so quickly. I was the last feast and the moment of truth.<p>

"First, I would like to say next year we will have a new headmaster AND a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone clapped. They were still sad about Professor McGonagall but didn't want to show it.

"It is time to see who got the most house points." Professor Sprout said.

"In last place we have Gryffindor with 394 points." Everyone clapped. Gryffindor had a smile on their face, even though they were in last place.

"In third place we have Hufflepuff with 428 points." Hufflepuff clapped and Ravenclaw and Slytherin clapped even louder.

"In second place we have Ravenclaw with 460 points." Ravenclaw clapped in sorrow.

"In first place we have Slytherin with 510 points." Slytherin cheered with great pride and started chanting "Slytherin! Slytherin!"

"But what we do we have here. Ravenclaw received 50 extra points for their bravery in the Forbidden Forest but got 10 points taken off for going into the forbidden forest. The final scores were:

Gryffindor: 394 points

Hufflepuff: 428 points

Ravenlcaw: 500 points.

Slytherin: 510 points."

Slytherin clapped, as did all the other houses. Connor smiled awaiting next year, for he would be a second year.

* * *

><p>"It went by so quickly." Connor said.<p>

"I know, but there's always next year." Carly said.

The train went by in the moonlight as the professors watched the train go by the Hogsmeade station.


	13. Chapter 1  Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

**YEAR 2, CHAPTER 1`**

"Let's go together." Lily Hamshire said to her younger brother, Connor.

"1, 2, 3!" Connor and Lily ran with their trolleys into a wall. Wait … a wall? Yes, a wall. They ran through Platform 9 and 10 to reveal a whole other Platform called Platform 9 and ¾.

"I love doing that!" Connor said. He then remembered what had happened last time he came on. He found out who was the bad professor but he knew one of the people from the Time Team was bad. But he couldn't abandon any of his friends. What if he abandoned the wrong one? What if he never saw them again? Even if one of his friends were evil he still would upset after a very good relationship with them.

"Hey, Hamshire. What's up?" a familiar voice said. Connor turned around to see one of his best friends, Allen Benoshee, wearing an orange shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He was wearing a backward baseball cap that had a P on it because he travelled all the way from Philadelphia to come here.

"Hey Benoshee! How's it hangin'?" Connor realized that after he said that, it seemed really weird.

"What's with the new speech?" Allen questioned him.

"Nothing. I'm about to go find a compartment. Wanna come with?" asked Connor.

"No problem. Let me just get my owl, JJ." Allen answered.

Allen reached into his trolley and took his tiny owl, JJ, along with his bags, and made his way onto the train.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Connor called after he left.

"Have a good time!" Connor's dad screamed.

Connor watched them walk away. His parents didn't stay to watch the train leave so they could avoid traffic. Connor giggled.

"What's so funny?" Allen asked Connor.

"Nothing. Should we find the rest of the Team?" Connor asked.

"I actually just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Allen said.

"What about?" Connor asked.

"I'll tell you when we get into a compartment."

Connor and Allen walked onto the train. They passed the compartment that the stupid Slytherin, Crystal was sitting in. They passed a few more and Connor saw Jay and Carly with Jessica and Rachel. Connor wanted to say hi to them so badly, but Allen knew that he wanted to talk to him.

They finally reached an empty compartment near the back and started talking.

"So what's this about?" Connor asked Allen.

"A week ago, when I was sleeping." Allen started, "I heard a noise which woke me up. I went out of bed and went into my den. My younger sister was there but she seemed to be sleep-walking. I asked her why she was there because I thought she was awake. She told me to shut up and she muttered something like 'Lord Voldemort will rise again and kill you all.' I got reall freaked so I decided to pinch her, which was a bad idea. She just got angrier and started to cast spells that I didn't even know. I got my mom and dad but when I entered the room with them, she was gone and back in her bed asleep."

He had finally finished. Connor was listening, very interested. Connor thought for a little but he didn't have anything to answer. Connor tried to speak but nothing came out.

"So?" Allen asked.

"I don't know what to say about that." Connor told him.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He said.

Connor got up, opened the compartment door and said, "I gonna go to the rest of the Team. We could ask for their advice."


	14. Chapter 2  Professor Thinn

"No, Connor," Allen interrupted, "I don't want them to know about it."

"But they could help you!" Connor told you.

"I want to keep it a secret right now. Maybe, soon."

"Fine. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Wait up." With a wave of his wands, Allen was wearing his Ravenclaw robes. The beautiful blue and bronze.

They walked over to the compartment, waving to familiar faces along the way. Connor caught a glimpse of Evan Forsse, a curly haired popular kid and Steven Hershi, the other blonde haired handsome kid, laughing at a video of a squirrel falling down a tree backwards. Conor couldn't help giggling.

"Hey," Allen said. Connor didn't realize they got to the compartment, "can we sit here."

Jay got up and hugged both of them as so did everyone else. Connor was so happy to see them. Jessica and Carly were already in their uniforms as was Allen.

"What's that?" asked Allen as he pointed outside.

"A dementor. They hired them to guard Hogwarts with the whole You-Know-Who situation." Rachel said.

"That's crazy!" Connor said. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they're loony." Jay screamed.

"How's your hand?" Connor asked Jay.

"It's actually getting better." Jay told him.

"Wait, did you say dementors?" Allen asked.

"Yes, why?" Rachel answered.

"That's means we're here." Allen said.

Connor looked out the window to see a gigantic castle. The castle was light beige with the point of the roof that was dark grey. Connor was very impressed with the castle, but realized they probably just made it appear with magic.

"I can't wait to see the sorting hat!" Carly cried.

"Can't we all!" Allen moaned sarcastically. Everyone laughed except for Carly. Carly took it seriously because she had two younger siblings you were yet to be sorted. Carly had four siblings plus her, which was five.

"Next year my brother is getting sorted!" Jessica told them.

"My brother is getting sorted in two years." Carly said who still was unhappy.

"Attention everyone it is time to enter the castle." The train driver said over the loud speaker. You can hear everyone get up as everyone started to talk. No one was excited as the Time Team who would await yet another interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"I think that song was better than the one from last year!" Jay said staring at the sorting hat.<p>

"Allon, Henry." Professor Sprout said.

"They changed the system. They didn't call out our names with commas." Allen realized.

"You're right." Rachel said.

A little red headed boy walked up to the stool. He sat down. Professor Sprout put the hat on him. You can tell he was worried because he was shaking like a volcano before it would burst.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. He smiled and went to sit down next to Connor.

"Hi, I'm Henry Allon. Who are you?" He had a squeaky voice but he was very polite.

"I'm Connor Hamshire and these are my friends, Carly Statford, Allen Benoshee, Jay Axen, Jessica Einsin and Rachel Clenz." Connor said.

"I know you, you guys are the Time Team. My older brother told me all about you. He's a 4th year Ravenclaw."

"Who's your brother?" Allen asked.

"Johnny Allon." The boy answered. Connor and the rest of the team looked down the table to see a red haired boy who was laughing with a few other boys.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Rachel said as the hat shouted "Slytherin!" and Jeremy Jerome sat down at the table.

The sorting took a long time until Jill Ryans was sorted into Hufflepuff.

A grey haired, long bearded man stood up and said,

"Hello everyone. I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Thinn and I am your new headmaster. I was a headmaster at Durstrang Academy for 4 years and now I am here. I will talk more about me after, for it is time for the feast. Dig in."


	15. Chapter 3  Quidditch Tryouts

Roast beef, mashed potatoes, chicken wings, juices, too many to name. Allen was starving so he grabbed anything he could find. Allen ate like a pig as Carly ate very nicely with a napkin on her lap. The feast went by quickly until the crowd lowered down to queue Professor Thinn to talk.

"As I mentioned before, I am Professor Thinn and I am the new Headmaster of 2012. Firstly, for you new ones, the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden and if you do not follow that rule, you will receive the consequences. The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has kindly asked me to tell you that magic is forbidden in the Hogwarts corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things that you can find on the door to Mr. Filch's office. I would like to introduce two new staff members at Hogwarts. First, me and second Professor Emist who will be taking over the place of Professor Kaskel, of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lastly, tryouts for Quidditch will be taking place on October 4. You are now dismissed to your rooms." Everyone stood up and everyone started talking. They were mumbling things about the new professors. Connor stood up and walked to bed, alone.

* * *

><p>"Where were you? I was looking all over for you!" Allen told Connor.<p>

"I was just trying to get ahead of the crowd. That's all." Connor said.

"STOP TALKING!" Steven screamed who was wearing a blind fold over his eyes that said 'Best Wizard'. Connor laughed to himself.

"I'm going to sleep." Connor said.

"Goodnight." Allen told Connor.

"BE QUIET!" Steven screamed,

"Have a goodnight too!" Allen laughed, hopped into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I am Sterling Harris and welcome to Quidditch tryouts. I will be the team captain for the next 2 years. I am one of the team's beaters. What we are looking for this year are a new: a keeper, 1 chaser, 1 beater and a seeker.<p>

Connor was worried. There were 14 other guys there, 11 of them were older then him. Connor was trying out for keeper, and Allen was trying out for beater. Jay decided not to try out because he was doing 3 more classes than Connor and Allen.

"I would like the keepers to come with me and everyone else stay here with Lianne." Sterling said.

Connor and a fourth year stepped up and went with Sterling. Connor was less worried now that he realized it was just the two of them.

"I'm Marcus Jones." He introduced himself.

"I'm Connor Hamshire." Connor said.

"Are you that kid from the Time Team?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." He answered.

They didn't talk to each other after that. They just waited for their instructions.

"You guys will go opposite each other to each of the nets. Lianne will set up the teams, all you need to do is block the shots." He told Connor and Marcus. Connor flew to the nearest net on his Firework, the new broomstick, to make Marcus fly to the opposite one. Connor started off well.

_Block._

_Block._

_Block._

_Miss._

_Block._

_Block._

_Block._

_Block._

_Miss._

_Block._

_Block._

_Block._

Marcus had:

_Block._

_Miss._

_Block._

_Block._

_Block._

_Miss._

_Miss._

_Miss._

_Block._

_Block._

_Block._

_Block._

Connor couldn't tell how Allen did or what he was trying out for but they both left the pitch with a smile on their faces.

"I made Keeper!" Connor screamed in joy.

"I got Beater!" Allen screamed in joy.

They both ran back to the dormitory to tell the rest of the Team what happened.


	16. Chapter 4  The Quidditch Game

"Guess what?" Connor and Allen said as they found Carly and Jay playing chess while Rachel and Jessica were watching.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I am Ravenclaw Keeper!" Connor screamed in joy.

"And I am a Ravenclaw Beater!" Allen said in the same tone.

"That's wonderful!" Rachel said.

"Brilliant!" Jay screamed, "Maybe I'll try out in the next year or two."

"I don't think I will try out." Jessica said.

"Us, too." Rachel and Carly agreed.

"Well, you guys better rest up." Jay said, "You got a game tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The crowd was screaming loudly. Louder than ever. Connor could hear the Ravenclaw fans cheering and also the Hufflepuff fans cheering. Connor was excited but nervous; same with Allen. The positions were:<p>

Keeper: Connor Hamshire

Chaser: Jenny East

Chaser: Oliver Rex

Chaser: Kate Tyler

Beater: Allen Benoshee

Beater: Sterling Harris (captain)

Seeker: Ryder Steeph

"Ok, everyone knows the play?" Sterling asked.

"Yes." Everyone moaned.

"If I say Blue North, what do you do?" he asked.

"Jenny takes the quaffle, goes up, passes it to me then I go up, fake the shot, give it to Oliver then he shoots and the right quaffle." Kate answered.

"Correct. I think we're ready to go." The team gathered to get ready to fly. The team took off. The feeling of the wind in Connor's hair, blowing around. He could here a few people chanting his name and he knew it was the Team and Steven. There was a whistle. The game was starting. Connor flew to his hoops and got in ready position. The quaffle was released and the game began. Hufflepuff got the quaffle first. They were playing around with it until they passed the half line. Ravenclaw intercepted and Oliver had it. He passed it to Jenny and Jenny went up. She threw it into the left hoop and the third year announcer cried

"10 points for Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaw fans cheered. Connor smiled. The Hufflepuff team was devastated. They gave it to the beater and the beater hit it with the bat to a chaser. Connor wasn't sure if they were aloud to do that but the referee didn't call a foul. The boy chaser went up with it and shot. Connor banged it away. He felt happy. The crowd cheered for Connor. He felt proud. They chanted his name. He felt great. Kate got it and passed it to Jenny. To Oliver. To Jenny. Back to Oliver. To Kate. Kate shot she scored. Hufflepuff got it they passed to each other. They played around with it until, the crowd went wild.

'Who caught the snitch?' Connor thought to himself.

"RAVENCLAW WINS!" The third year screamed. Connor went crazy. He flew around the pitch with all the other Ravenclaws. Allen and Connor were singing the "Ole" song and it caught on with the whole crowd.

Connor felt great. He won his first Quidditch match.


	17. Chapter 5  Attack of the Floating Ghost

"Are you sure about that?" Connor asked Allen.

"Yes, positive. He threw it out the window." Allen assured Connor.

"If we get caught, we'll probably get 50 points from Ravenclaw." Connor said, worried. "Plus, we don't know what is in this forest."

"But I need my wand. It's not like I have my wand in my hand!" Allen exclaimed.

The forest was dark, of course, because it was 11:00 in the night. Connor was scared out of his wits and so was Allen, but Allen wasn't going to give up on getting his wand. Connor heard a noise.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

"Nothing. Probably the wind." Allen tried to convince himself.

"There it is again." Connor said as the noise got louder.

"Calm down. You're exaggerating." Allen told him.

Connor was getting really worried now. He was about to turn back when the thing he saw jumped out. A tall, floating, cloaked black thing came out and grabbed Connor by the throat. Connor fell to the ground and the thing floated on top of him. Allen didn't know what to do. He had no wand and Connor's wand was in his back pocket.

"Allen," Connor moaned, "get help." Connor struggled to get up but Connor felt unhappy. Connor felt like his soul was being sucked out. Like there was no more happiness in the entire world. Allen was about to run for help but, he heard another noise. The voice said,

"Don't leave." A red haired, grown man with a goatee came out from the bushes and yelled,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The dementor floated away at high speed as a

monkey chased him away.

Connor got up and looked at the man.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Hi Connor." The man said.

"You can't be Connor's dad. You're George Weasley, Ron Weasley's brother." Allen said. "Connor's last name is Hamshire."

"Actually, I am no longer George Weasley. I am George Hamshire. My wife and I decided to change are last name for a personal reason." George explained.

"Oh," Allen said, "I get it."

Connor walked up to his dad and hugged him.

"Aren't you not aloud in Hogwarts grounds?" Connor asked.

"I got a feeling that you were in grave danger so I came right away." George explained.

"Well, Connor and …"

"Allen."

"Allen, I should be going now." He said.

"Bye Dad." Connor said.

* * *

><p>"At least we didn't get caught." Allen mumbled.<p>

"I got attacked by whatever that thing was." Connor shrieked.

"It was a dementor." Allen said.

"How do you know?" Connor asked.

"I went to the library." Allen said.

"Wait, you went to the library?" Connor asked.

"I know." Allen said, "I don't believe it either."

"Nothing about it to the others." Connor said.

"C'mon, it's time to go aboard the train for Christmas."


	18. Chapter 6  Swish and Flick

Christmas was fine. Connor didn't love Christmas so it went by quickly for him. Before he knew it he was on the Hogwarts Express back on his way to Hogwarts. He sat alone, for he didn't want to be disturbed. The train stopped. Connor had wished he wasn't alone. The lights turned off and the train wasn't moving. There was a storm outside. Lightning struck the train tracks. The tracks started falling down. They were on a bridge and in a few minutes, the train was going to fall down with him. He took off out of the compartment, down the train, to the door. People thought he was going mad. He got out of the door and went outside. Rain was pouring down onto Connor. The tracks were falling down quickly and it was heading towards the train. Connor took all his might and said the spell,

"Wingardium Leviosa." The train suddenly lifted. Connor didn't believe it. All he could do was levitate a spell book and that's all. But now he knew he had more strength. He started running. Running as fast as he could, the train above his head. He was running and finally the train tracks stopped falling. He turned around and saw … Jay. Jay had kept the tracks from falling. Connor put the train down and rushed over to Jay.

"You saved everyone." Connor said.

"It's more like you did." Jay told Connor.

"We both did." Said Connor. He hugged Jay. Jay hugged him back. They realized the train had started going again so they tried to run after it. Connor and Jay were running after the train as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Stop the train!" Rachel screamed and the whole train stopped. Connor and Jay came aboard, just having the best moment of their friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>April<strong>

"He's in the castle?" Connor asked.

"Yes, he is." Dumbledore said, "and you need to stop him."

"But we don't have the right weapons." Jessica said.

"Well, you'll have to find them."

"But we're only 13, some of us 12." Carly explained.

"Then you're big enough to fight. You fought Professor Kaskel last year."

"True." Jay realized, "Alright, I guess we'll do it." Everyone nodded.

"Then you should be off."

"To where?" Jay asked.

"It's time."

"Already?" Connor asked.

"No. It's time for the feast." Dumbledore laughed.


	19. Chapter 7 Defence Against the Dark Arts

**May**

"Today we are going to learn about the Unforgivable Curses." Professor Emist said.

"But Professor." Said Carly, "We are only supposed to learn about those in Year 7. Surely, everyone knows that!"

"Yes, Ms. Stratford. That was a … test! Instead, we will learn about The Dark L … I mean Lord Voldemort."

"We don't learn about that in school." Connor told him.

"Oh, ok. Um, class dismissed."

"There are still 65 more minutes." Jessica said.

"The man said school's out the school's out!" The Hufflepuff boy screamed and threw his knapsack on his shoulders and left.

The Time Team were the last ones to leave. Before they could leave, Professor Emist suddenly appeared at the door and locked it.

"What's going on?" Allen asked.

"Don't be so stupid, Benoshee. Why do you think I locked you here?"

"Because we're getting cookies?" Allen wondered.

"No, stupid." He took his wand and muttered a spell which made Allen shrink, "I'm here on special orders from the Dark Lord."

The Team gasped.

"Don't sound so shocked. I was the one who set the dementor at you, Hamshire."

"It was you! Lucky my dad was there to save me!" Connor blurted.

"A little help here." A tiny, high-pitched voice screamed.

"Engorgio." Said Connor and Allen was back to full size. The Time Team stood back. They moved to where the desk was until Professor Emist cast a spell. Connor dodged it. Connor blasted,

"Stupefy" and Professor Emsit hit the door. Connor thought he had justice but Professor Emist said,

"Avada Kadavra!" but they each ducked. They were lucky to be alive. They tried to use their cell-phone but there was no reception.

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Emist screamed and Allen's wand flew out the window. The same spell was used on Jay but it didn't really work because of his hand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Jessica screamed. The spell was well said but Professor Emist moved out of the way before it could hit him.

"Crucio!" Professor Emist screamed. It unluckily hit Rachel who was now on the floor shrieking. It felt like she was being stabbed by 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 knives but worse. Water was dripping from her eyes and Connor could tell that if it went on for longer she would be driven to insanity.

"Stupefy!" Connor screamed. Professor Emist was thrown back with a strong force of wind and Rachel got up crying. Then Connor realized something Dumbledore had told him this year. Connor ran to the nearest closet dodging spells and opened it. He didn't see anything except for a lever. Connor pulled it, hoping something good would happen and a sword in a hat appeared.

He whispered to Carly to distract him with spells and Carly got the message. Carly was throwing random spells at Professor Emsit, hard for him to dodge everyone and Connor took the sword and sliced him in half. The goo went everywhere and he disappeared. Connor looked at the sword and kissed it. He was so happy. He realized it said Godric Gryffindor on the sword and realized it belonged to the house of Gryffindor. Connor couldn't of been happier.


	20. Chapter 8  Student of the Year

"In, last place, we have Ravenclaw with 378 points." Professor Thinn announced. Ravenclaw groaned but the other houses clapped loudly. Connor was disappointed but didn't let that put his spirits down. He still loved finding out who the student of the year was. He also wanted to know who won the House Cup.

"In third place, we have, Slytherin with 400 points." Slytherin moaned too, but Hufflepuff and Gryffindor clapped. Ravenclaw didn't make a sound.

"In second place, with 456 points is Hufflepuff!" Hufflepuff indeed, did cheer but not as loudly as Gryffindor. Connor now knew who had won the House Cup.

"The winner is Gryffindor with 458 points!" Gryffindor cheered and threw there hats in the air. Banners of the Gryffindor house sign came flying down covering the Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff signs.

"Wait everyone." Professor Thinn announced. "It seems that there is a mistake. There is a cookie crumb on top of Ravenclaw's score, and they actually won with 478 points!" Ravenclaw cheered louder than Gryffindor had cheered before. The blue and bronze colors filled the room covering the scarlet and gold and it said "Ravenclaw" all over the Great Hall. Connor felt happier than he did in his entire life, now knowing that he won and Gryffindor didn't.

"The results are in and the nominees for first year student of the years are:

Allon, Henry,

Grover, Kristen

Jerome, Jeremy,

And Test, Rita.

And the winner is … Allon, Henry!" Ravenclaw burst into applause as the name Henry Allon was hung under the banner of Ravenclaw. The 5th years decided to put Henry on their shoulders so the whole school could see him.

"For the second years we have:

Astro, Zach,

Axen, Jay,

Clenz, Rachel,

Henriss, Yao.

And the winner is… Clenz, Rachel!" Ravenclaw cheered loudly again for the second year, Rachel. Rachel had a big smile on her face. Connor was disappointed but he was happy for his friend, Rachel. He wasn't going to steal her moment. She was very happy, Connor could tell and he didn't want to put her down. At least, Connor left Hogwarts with a smile on his face and another good adventure.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Rachel squeaked.<p>

"This means you have a better chance of becoming prefect and maybe even Head Girl!" Carly exclaimed who obviously was happy for her friend.

"Imagine! Rachel Clenz, Head Girl. It gives me the chills!" Rachel said.

Connor was happy for his best friend but was also a bit annoyed with her too. She kept on bragging about how she was prefect and Connor didn't like it.

"You may be Student of the Year, but you're no way Prefect!" Connor couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Connor!" Carly screamed.

"Leave!" Rachel demanded.

"C'mon, Allen. Jay." Connor got up and realized that they didn't follow.

"Fine, then I'll go by myself." Connor got up, out of the compartment and went to the compartment diagonal.

"Hi, you're Connor Hamshire." There was a blonde haired girl there with beautiful blue eyes.

"I see you're in Ravenclaw." Connor looked at the badge of the raven, "I'm a second year."

"I am too!" she said, "I'm Jessie Ridgeback."


	21. Chapter 9  Jessie Ridgeback

**Warning: Short Chapter**

Connor and Jessie started talking. They had a very good time together. Connor was ready to ask Jessie to join the Time Team until something unusual happened. The voice Connor heard the first day he came on the Hogwarts Express was back. Not only back but communicated through Jessie's mouth.

_They're on their way Mr Hamshire,_

_They will soon take over,_

_You have met some teacher's who have betrayed you,_

_But there will be more._

_You have a lot of friends,_

_But only one of who's betrayal,_

_They will die a painful death,_

_For the Dark Lord's power is getting stronger._

Jessie's head fell down. Jessie suddenly woke up.

"What just happened?" Connor asked with his wand out.

"What? Did I fall asleep? I have this disease that…"

"No. You suddenly … never mind." Connor ignored it but that was the wrong thing to do. Everyone knows that ignoring the situation, just makes it worse.


	22. Chapter 1  Diagon Alley

**Year 3, Chapter 1**

Connor's summer was fine. He played some baseball on his baseball team 'the Rapids' but lost which was pretty rotten. He played some Quidditch at a place for Wizards and won and was nominated 'Best Keeper' out of 78 people. He decided to participate in a hot dog eating competition but came in 4th out of 10. But the worst thing of the summer was that he still hadn't made up with the rest of the Team. Allen, Jay, Carly, Jessica and Rachel … every single one of them was mad at him. Connor woke up the next day. His used to be short brown hair now filled up half his neck. He looked into the mirror. He stared into his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes reminded him of Jay, Carly, Allen and Rachel's eyes. He then thought about Jessica's eyes. Her blue eyes reminded her of Jessie. Jessie Ridgeback, who he met on the train and comforted him after his fight with the Team. Connor reached for his glasses. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Hi, Connor." A familiar voice startled him. He looked in the mirror.

"Jessie?" Connor asked.

"Hi, Connor." She repeated.

"How did you get here? What are you doing here?" Connor had so many questions to ask her but so little time.

"I ran away."

"And you want to stay here?"

"No. I came to visit. We can go to the train together."

"Sure. No problem." Connor spit into the sink. "Well, do you have your bag?"

"Yes, I'm fully packed."

Connor went back into his room and stuffed his bag. He only brought a few regular clothes but he already had his robe. He reached for his wand and picked it up.

"I don't have my books!" He realized. "I need to go to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p>"Do you have the list of books?"<p>

"Yes. You need:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)

Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)"

"I only need 4 of the 5." Connor realized, "So let's go to Flourish and Botts."

"Where is Flourish and Botts?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask this man." Connor said, "Excuse me."

The man turned around and that's all Connor remembered.

* * *

><p>"Connor, wake up." Said a dirty, blonde haired boy.<p>

"Where am I?" Connor asked.

"You're on the Hogwarts Express." Connor recognized the boy as his best friend, Jay Axen. Connor sat up and realized Jay had grown a few inches. Right next to Jay was his other brown haired best friend named Allen Benoshee.

"Where are my bags? Where are my books?"

"Don't worry. We have them all." Just then Connor felt a surge of electricity go through him. He felt drowsy.

"Did anyone else feel that?" were his last words before he passed out for the second time.


	23. Chapter 2  The Hospital Wing

"I think he's waking up." A old lady's voice said. Connor opened his eyes to see 5 young people staring at him. Two blonde and three brunette.

"Where am I?" Connor asked.

"You're at the Hospital Wing." The blonde girl answered.

"Hi Jessica." Connor said to Jessica.

"You feeling better, Connor?"

"What happened?"

"You were struck by lightning." One of the brunette girls said.

"Hi Carly."

"Hi Connor."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Better. What's happening now?"

"It's the feast." Jay said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because we care about you." The other brunette said.

"But, Rachel…"

"No buts. We care about you and want to make sure you're okay." Rachel said.

"You guys better go down to the feast." Madam Pomfrey said.

"We need to stay with Connor." Jay said.

"I'm telling you that you should go to the feast!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"Ok, bye Connor." Each of them said one by one. Connor watched them walk out of the room

"What is wrong with me?" Connor asked.

"One of your bones was crushed in your left arm."

"Not my wand arm!" Connor moaned.

"I will need to give you Skele-Gro. You will have to sleep here tonight." Madam Pomfrey told Connor.

Connor moaned.

"You have no choice. Open up." Madam Pomfrey poured something into Connor's mouth. Connor tried to spit it out but a charm was cast on it so it won't go out of his mouth. Madam Pomfrey obviously knew that Connor would spit it out.

"Keep it in." Connor swallowed.

"I have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you put a charm on it to not go out of my mouth?"

"No that's the … poison!"

"WHAT? Why do you have poison?"

"I just thought it would be convenient! Don't move. I am going to have to operate on you! Stupefy!" Instead of throwing Connor back because he was lying down, it put him into a deep sleep.

**SHORT CHAPTER! I'M SORRY!**


	24. Chapter 3  Ravenclaw Welcome

Connor woke up the next morning. He looked around to find a deserted Hospital wing except for one kid who was still sleeping with a broken leg. He looked on the desk and reached for his glasses. As he reached for them, Madam Pomfrey walked through the door.

"Am I free to go?" Connor asked.

"It turns out that it wasn't poison. Yes, you are cleared and you are free to go." Connor had forgotten all about the poison but at least he was able to go. He wanted to see everyone so badly.

"Hi Connor." A dirty blonde haired girl said to him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Connor asked as he drew his wand.

"Please don't take out your wand. I'm Carter, one of Steven's friends."

Carter said to him.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." Connor said.

"Wait. Can you tell Steven that I say hi?"

"I will, but why are you up so early in the morning."

"I sleepwalk. I woke up a few minutes ago and I found myself in the Owlery." They laughed.

"I'll tell him. Bye." Connor said and he walked off.

'She's nice.' He thought. Connor couldn't wait any longer. He started running down the hall to the Ravenclaw common room. He finally arrived.

"If you had 10 sheep and I took 9, how many would you have?" The eagle shaped knocker asked.

"That was the stupidest question you've asked yet." Connor said as he realized what he was talking to. "1." The door opened to reveal a beautiful blue colored room. A blue carpet and blue and bronze windows. Connor started taking quiet steps. He glanced at the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. She really was beautiful when she was younger. Connor walked up the blue stone steps to find Allen snoring and Jay mumbling. He decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jay, are you coming?" an older looking Connor said.<p>

"I'm coming!" Jay mumbled who also looked about 17. They were walking in the forbidden forest. It was very dark, it was probably around midnight.

"I see him." A raspy voiced man whispered.

"Let him come." Another voice said. The raspy voiced man appeared to be a long haired, mole faced man. He showed Connor and Jay into a compartment of the forest. The man or thing was faced the other way. It was too dark to see him. The man finally turned around but Connor couldn't make out what it was.

"Move young one." And he pointed at Jay. Connor stood alone in the middle of the forest, the thing across from him.

"Avada Kadavra!" and Connor lay on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Connor!" Someone screamed. Connor opened his eyes to find Jay.<p>

"Jay you're alive. I'm alive. It was all a dream!" Connor shouted and hugged Jay.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"Never mind. Let's go have breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Connor!" Allen, Carly, Rachel, Jessie, Steven and Jessica screamed.<p>

"Hi guys."

"You feeling better?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Are you ok?" Jessie asked.

"It's not such a big deal guys."

"Yes, it is." Allen screamed, "I was so worried."

"Guys, don't make such a big deal out of it. I'm fine."


	25. Chapter 4  The Dementor

"I am Professor R. Limsy and as you know, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Professor Limsy said. "I have something in back of me. Can anyone guess what it is?"

Jessica was the only one to raise her hand.

"Yes Ms. Einsin?" Professor Limsy said.

"It is a boggart." Jessica said.

"Excellent. What does a boggart do, Mr. Hamshire?"

"A boggart is … it … I don't know sir." Connor said.

"Well, that's not good is it?" Professor Limsy asked, "What does a boggart do, Ms. Einsin?"

"A boggart takes the form of your worst fear once it is released." Jessica answered.

"Gather round everyone. Make a line in back of Mr. Forsse." Professor Limsy said. Professor Limsy walked up to the closet.

"The spell you need to say is 'Riddikulus!' Concentrate. Are you ready, Evan?"

"Yes." Evan shouted. He gulped. Professor Limsy took off the lock from the closet and a snake appeared. Evan shivered. He started backing up until he built up the strength to say,

"Riddikulus!" and the snake all of the sudden shortened a few inches and turned into a worm.

"Who's next?" Professor Limsy asked. Steven was next. Steven's turned into a clown.

"Riddikulus!"

Jessie's turned into a spider.

"Riddikulus!"

Jay saw himself in the dark hearing noises.

"Riddikulus!"

Connor stepped up. At first he didn't know what his worst fear was. Was it height? Was it death? Then, the thing he saw in the forbidden forest the year before came out. The big, black, cloaked thing hovered on top of Connor. Connor started to feel drowsy. Professor Limsy stepped in front of him. The thing turned into the thing that Connor saw in his dream. Professor Limsy screamed,

"Riddikulus!" and the thing popped and was cornered back into the closet where it was locked by Professor Limsy.

"Class dismissed!" He yelled and everyone started filing out of the room.

"Connor, I'd like to talk to you."

"Yes, Professor?" Connor asked.

"Do you know what you just saw?"

"It was a dementor."

"Exactly. How have you seen one before?"

"Well, my friend and I were in the forbidden forest and long story short, my father appeared and saved me from a dementor attack."

"Do you know how dangerous they are?"

"No, I don't."

"Here take this book." He told Connor as he reached into his bag.

Connor read the cover.

_The Deadliest Creatures by Jonathan Stawr._

"Chapter 4 is all about dementors. I want a half a foot essay on the dementor handed in by Friday."

"That's two days! And nobody else got he essay!"

"I was going to give it next week but now you're ahead of the class. Goodbye, Mr. Hamshire." Connor left the office with a frown on his face.

He couldn't wait for the weekend, better yet, Quidditch.

* * *

><p>"Gather 'round everyone." Professor Hagrid said. "Now who could tell me what these are?"<p>

"They are Flobberworms." Said Rachel.

"Correct! Ten points fer' Ravenclaw!" He shouted. "Now we goin' to start out by just feedin' them. Everyone make a line behind Evan."

"Why am I always first?" Evan said aloud. Some kids laughed.

"So what'cha wanna feed 'im?" Hagrid asked.

"I'll feed him carrots." Evan said. When Connor made sure no one could hear him, he started talking to Jessie and Allen.

"Professor Limsy gave me a half a foot long paper due for Friday on dementors!"

"He's mad! You don't know anything about them." Allen said.

"Weren't you attacked by one last year?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. That's why he gave me the essay. I'm in such bloody trouble."

"Why ar' you in such bloody trouble, lad?" Hagrid overheard Connor talk now that he was in front of the line.

"Um, my mom is mad at me." Connor tried to cover.

"So, Connor what'cha wanna feed ol' Flimsy?"

"Is that it's name?" Connor asked.

"Yes. Are you goin' to feed him lettuce, tomatoes or carrots?"

"I'll choose tomatoes."


	26. Chapter 5  Potions Class

"Please sit down everyone." Professor Slughorn announced. Connor sat down next Allen and Jessie. Steven and Carter sat next to each other and so did Carly, Jay, Jessica and Rachel. Connor sat in the front row.

"Today we are going to start making the Shrinking Potion." Slughorn said. Carly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Stratford."

"There is no actual name for it. It is just called the Shrinking Potion. If you do one thing incorrectly, the potion automatically becomes poisonous."

"Correct! Now, the instructions are on the chalkboard. The ingredients are on the desk. Grab a desk and a cauldron and get to work."

Connor got out of his seat and grabbed a cauldron next to Allen and Jessie.

"So what exactly do we need to do?" Connor asked Jessie.

"Look at the chalkboard for the instructions and make the potion!"

Connor looked out the door to see a black, floating shadow and fell down and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Am I in the hospital wing?" Connor asked before opening his eyes.<p>

"No, you're with in Professor Thinn's office with Professor Thinn." A man answered.

Connor opened his eyes and no one was there. He sat up and found Professor Thinn, the headmaster, looking at the paintings, one including Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Connor. Are you feeling better?"

"What happened to me?"

"A boggart got loose and it made it's way to the dungeons. You must of saw it and passed out."

"Do you mind if I leave?"

"I would like to talk to you, Connor."

"What about?" Connor realized that was a rude way to talk to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"There is something lurking in this castle. We have found out that it is being controlled by Lord Voldemort."

When Professor Thinn said that Connor realized something on his cheek. It was a scar. The scar started to burn.

"Do you know how I got this?"

"When you passed out in Diagon Alley, a werewolf scratched you and in his blood, was Voldemort's blood which caused to leave a mark."

"But …"

"I need you to track down the source with your Team and quick or else, we will be in a long time of darkness and the Dark Lord will rule the whole world." Thinn laughed.

"Now, do you mind?"

"You're free to go.


	27. Chapter 6  Why Me?

"Hey Carter." Connor panted.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"I … um … it's a long story."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, Carter. Do you know what subject we have now?"

"What time is it?"

"It is…" Connor glanced at his watch, "11:26 a.m."

"That means we have Charms in 4 minutes."

"Oh, God. We better get going. Why are you here?"

"I got permission from Professor Slughorn that I can go send a letter at the owlery. It's me mum's birthday." She showed him a letter in her hand.

"Well, see you." Connor walked off to the 4th floor to Charms class.

* * *

><p>"The cheering charm was invented by Felix Summerbee. If you do the charm wrong, it will cause extreme laughter." Professor Flitwick said.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." Connor said as he walked in.

"Connor, where have you been?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I was at Professor Thinn's office."

"Why were you there, Mr. Hamshire?"

"Because … because I passed out at Potions class."

"Anyway, turn to page 176."

"Connor, are you ok?" Allen asked Connor when he sat down.

"I'm feeling better." Connor answered.

"We're working on the Cheering Charm. Keep up."

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Connor moaned.<p>

"Why you, what?" Steven asked. Steven had spiky, short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest out of the whole Team plus Jessie and Carter. He was 5'4".

"This year, I have always been getting injured or passing out and I don't know why."

"At least you're not failing 3 out of 6 classes."

"I haven't even been to half of the classes."

"Well, that is a problem." Steven blushed.

"What's up?" Evan asked as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall.

"We're talking about grades and subjects." Connor said.

"My best subject is Potions." Evan stated.

"Same here." Steven agreed.

"I don't have a best subject." Connor said.

"Well," Evan told Connor, "you better get one and fast."

* * *

><p><strong>January <strong>

"Connor, I would like to speak to you." Professor Limsy said to Connor after class. Professor Limsy had curly, brown hair and a beard that just covered his whole bottom face.

"Yes, Professor?" Connor asked.

"You have been absent for class lately."

"I have been really busy." Connor lied. He had been going to meetings with Professor Dumbledore talking about the thing in the castle. He had to skip DADA in order to attend them.

"You have been skipping assignments. I need you to write a report on Red Caps for next Thursday."

"Professor, I don't have any time!" Connor moaned.

"It is your own fault for missing classes, Mr. Hamshire. You also missed the report on Boggarts. I want that for this Tuesday."

"Professor!"

"No professors! No buts! I want those papers in my office for the due date. You better get to work."


	28. Chapter 7  Hufflepuff the Team

"Want to go and practice for the big game tomorrow?" Allen asked when he stepped into the common room to find Connor writing something.

"Oh, that's right. The game's tomorrow! I completely forgot!" Connor screamed.

"How could you forget?" Allen asked.

"Professor Limsy gave me 2 half-foot papers due for next week and Flitwick made me do a foot long paper on the cheering charm."

"But we need to practice! We're playing our enemy tomorrow! Huflepuff! This is the most important game! We don't have a backup Keeper!"

"I will be there, but just I won't practice." Connor hesitated.

"Goodnight."

"It's only 8:30!"

"I'm need to rest, for the game!" He shouted.

"Don't make such a big deal, Al!"

"I did my homework. What have you been up to? Going to secret meetings with Dumbledore because you're the boss and head of the Time Team?"

"I never said this was about me!"

"Well, why wouldn't be? It always is!" Allen stomped off to their dorm until Connor couldn't hear him anymore.

'Do I actually think I'm better than Allen?' he thought to himself.

'He's not better then me! He didn't save me from the dementor attack. But I saved him from the train crash. Am I really better than him?' Connor finished his homework, but couldn't get that thought out of his head.

* * *

><p>The crowd was cheering. Some Hufflepuff, some Ravenclaw.<p>

"You ready to apologize, Hamshire?" Allen asked Connor.

"I have nothing to apologize for."

The horn blew and the Ravenclaws flew out onto the pitch and Connor watched the Hufflepuffs do the same. Connor flew to his goalposts and watched Jeremy Hawk, the Hufflepuff Keeper, snarl at him. The whistle blew and the quaffle was released. Hufflepuff managed to get it off the whistle. They were passing and doing some drills and one of them shot.

"Ten points for Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff crowd cheered. The Ravenclaw crowd cheered and screamed,

"You can catch up, Ravenclaw!"

Connor shook his hair out of his face, like it was just unlucky.

Ravenclaw started with it and Kate got it. She passed it to Oliver who passed it back to Kate. Kate shot but it was blocked by Hawk. Hawk passed it to one of the chasers and they did some passing. Finally, the same chaser from before shot and scored bottom left.

"Ten points for Hufflepuff!"

Hufflepuff won that game 230-70.


	29. Chapter 8  An Animagus

"I can't believe you lost that game for us!" Allen screamed as he walked into the common room.

"It's not my fault you didn't hit the Chasers and Steeph didn't catch the snitch!" Connor screamed back as he lifted his head from his quill and parchment.

"Why do you think you're so much better than me?"

"Why do you think everything's my fault?"

"Because everything is your fault!" Connor fell silent.

'Was everything really his fault?' he thought.

"If you feel that way, then why are you still here?"

"You're off the Team!"

"The Qudditch Team or the Time Team!"

"The Time Team!"

"Who says you're the boss?"

"Who says I'm not the boss?"

"You're not! I am!"

"There you go again. You're so much better then everyone!"

"Ugh! I'm going to the dorm. Don't come in!" Connor screamed.

"I'll do whatever I want to do!"

"So will I!"

"Then don't ever speak to me, again!"

"Right back at you!" Connor grabbed his parchment and quill and went to the dormitory. Connor walked up the stone steps to find Jay lying down, listening to music on his bed.

"Hi Jay." Connor said quietly. Jay realized Connor was there and took off his headphones.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Allen is just being … what are you doing?" Connor asked in return.

"Just listening to music. I got all my homework done."

"Me too. Do you want to go for a walk?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. I'll invite Carly."

"I'll invite Jessie."

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Connor explained.<p>

"No offense, but it seems like it's both your fault." Carly added.

"Why? He's the one who got all … annoying!" Connor said.

"Just leave him alone. Let him cool down and he'll come to his senses." Jay said.

"Is it really my fault?" Connor asked them.

"I got to go do some homework." Carly ran off.

"Me too." Jay ran off too.

"Is it really my fault, Jessie?" Connor asked her.

"If you want the complete truth, he is just a little jealous that you are the one who does everything." Jessie answered.

"Oh," Connor said, "I get it."

* * *

><p>"Turn to page 92." Professor Harris said.<p>

"Professor Harris, why aren't you at Astronomy and where is Professor Limsy?" Jessica asked.

"I said, turn to page 92." Professor Harris repeated.

"Why aren't you answering her?" Connor asked.

"Professor Limsy couldn't make it right now. Nobody knows where he is." Professor Harris said.

"What's a page 92?" Allen asked.

"We are going to study the Animagus." Professor Harris said.

"Don't we study that in Transfiguration?" Carly asked.

"We're going to study it in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform itself into an animal of their choice."

"I don't get it." Carly whispered to Rachel.


	30. Chapter 9  The Astronomy Tower

"Hi Allen." Connor found Allen eating lunch.

"Hello Connor." Allen said.

"Listen, Allen. I didn't mean to … I'm sorry … for everything."

"It's not completely your fault. I did over react."

"Let's be best buds again."

"Deal!"

"What do we have next?"

"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I hope Professor Limsy is there."

"Professor Harris is going mad."

"Where has Professor Limsy been?" Connor asked.

"You know what. I think we should go find out."

* * *

><p>"Why did you decide to check the Astronomy tower?" Allen asked.<p>

"The scar that I got. It's telling me somehow, to go to the Astronomy tower." Connor answered. They walked together with their wands out onto the Astronomy tower.

"There's no one here." Allen said. All they could here the chirping of a bird but no one else was there. Connor and Allen walked on with there wands out.

"What are we going to do?" Connor asked.

"Just wait here, I guess." Allen answered.

"Stop everything!" Connor and Allen stood up with their wands out. It was Professor Harris.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"Finding out the truth!" The man screamed.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"That bird! That bird is … is … Richard!"

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Richard Limsy!" Professor Harris screamed. He casted spells and flicked his wand at the bird as it tried to fly away. The bird flew up into the sky but Professor Harris got it down. The bird fell onto the floor of the tower but turned into a 50 year old man at the same time.

"Limsy!" Professor Harris screamed.

"You're too late. The Dark Lord will soon have all his power. He will soon be more powerful then he ever was before." Professor Limsy said. He took out his wand. Professor Harris stood steady and pushed Allen and Connor out of the way. Sparks were flying out of their wands. They weren't casting spells, are there was was sparks of colors.

"Avada Kedavra!" Professor Harris screamed. Professor Limsy dodged it with his wand. He took the spell and reflected it back onto Professor Harris where it hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Professor!" Connor screamed. He ran to his side. "You filthy …" Connor took out his wand and was about to cast a spell until Professor Limsy took his cloak and rapped it around himself. A black figure took off and flew away. Then Connor felt tired. He fell to the ground, Allen comforting him.


	31. Chapter 10  Where Am I?

"Hi Allen." Connor found Allen eating lunch.

"Hello Connor." Allen said.

"Listen, Allen. I didn't mean to … I'm sorry … for everything."

"It's not completely your fault. I did over react."

"Let's be best buds again."

"Deal!"

"What do we have next?"

"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I hope Professor Limsy is there."

"Professor Harris is going mad."

"Where has Professor Limsy been?" Connor asked.

"You know what. I think we should go find out."

* * *

><p>"Why did you decide to check the Astronomy tower?" Allen asked.<p>

"The scar that I got. It's telling me somehow, to go to the Astronomy tower." Connor answered. They walked together with their wands out onto the Astronomy tower.

"There's no one here." Allen said. All they could here the chirping of a bird but no one else was there. Connor and Allen walked on with there wands out.

"What are we going to do?" Connor asked.

"Just wait here, I guess." Allen answered.

"Stop everything!" Connor and Allen stood up with their wands out. It was Professor Harris.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"Finding out the truth!" The man screamed.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"That bird! That bird is … is … Richard!"

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Richard Limsy!" Professor Harris screamed. He casted spells and flicked his wand at the bird as it tried to fly away. The bird flew up into the sky but Professor Harris got it down. The bird fell onto the floor of the tower but turned into a 50 year old man at the same time.

"Limsy!" Professor Harris screamed.

"You're too late. The Dark Lord will soon have all his power. He will soon be more powerful then he ever was before." Professor Limsy said. He took out his wand. Professor Harris stood steady and pushed Allen and Connor out of the way. Sparks were flying out of their wands. They weren't casting spells, are there was was sparks of colors.

"Avada Kedavra!" Professor Harris screamed. Professor Limsy dodged it with his wand. He took the spell and reflected it back onto Professor Harris where it hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Professor!" Connor screamed. He ran to his side. "You filthy …" Connor took out his wand and was about to cast a spell until Professor Limsy took his cloak and rapped it around himself. A black figure took off and flew away. Then Connor felt tired. He fell to the ground, Allen comforting him.


	32. Chapter 11  The Winner is

"I would like to congratulate everyone on another amazing year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although, we lost a professor or two, one of them will always be in our hearts." Professor Thinn said. Everyone had a moment of silence. "Now it is time for the house points." Everyone started to cheer and smile.

"In 4th place, we have Slytherin with 388 points." The three other houses clapped but Slytherin did not make a sound.

"In 3rd place, we have Hufflepuff with 446 points." Hufflepuff cheered and clapped but Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were louder.

"In 2nd place, we have Gryffindor with 490 points." Gryffindor clapped and Ravenclaw didn't make a sound.

"Our winner is Ravenclaw with 514 points!" Ravenclaw got up and cheered, every single person from Ravenclaw, cheering. They threw their hats up into the air, now they were happy even before knowing the Student of the Year. The Ravenclaw's were congratulating themselves and shaking one another's hands.

The Student of the Year for the first years was 'Fred Tyson' from Hufflepuff.

The Student of the Year from the second years was 'Jenna James' from Slytherin.

"The third years nominees are:

Cloak, Joshua

Baxter, Roxanne

Cris, Tyler

and Stratford, Carly.

The winner is … Roxanne Baxter!" Hufflepuff cheered with joy, each of them congratulating their friend. Connor didn't care that he didn't win. He didn't care that Gryffindor won the Qudditch Cup. He wouldn't even care if he didn't win the House Cup. Connor was in an amazing mood, and nothing could change that.


	33. Chapter 1  I'm Ricky

**Year 4, Chapter 1**

Connor ruffled through the crowd, looking to find his 5 best friends, sitting in a compartment together. He reached a compartment were a blonde haired girl his age called him to sit with her. He gestured to her that he was looking for someone else and kept on walking. A few more compartments down, he found Carter, another blonde, and another one of his friends named Steven, a dirty blonde, tall boy. Connor waved but they were too busy in conversation to see him. Connor walked on, waiting to see his best friends. Connor glanced into the last compartment. He couldn't find them anywhere and it was the last compartment he checked. He went into an empty compartment and sat there. He waited. After a few minutes, a frizzy and black haired kid walked in.

"Hi. I'm Connor. Who are you?" Connor introduced himself. Connor's hair had gotten a lot longer which now took up ¾ of his neck.

"Hi. I'm Ricky. My letter came late so this is my first year. I am a 4th year, like you." He said. Connor stood up.

"I never said anything about what year I was in."

"I … um."

"Expelliarmus!" Connor called. Ricky had taken out his wand but Connor disarmed him. "Talk!"

"This year, could be the most important year of your life!" he said.

"You're not a real student are you?" Connor asked.

"Wow, you're so smart!" Ricky said sarcastically.

"What did you mean when you said this is an important year?" Connor asked.

"This year is … well you will find out. Don't be surprised if you follow in his footsteps!"

"_His_ footsteps? What does that mean?"

Ricky started shaking uncontrollably. He kept on shaking until he started to dissolve into nothing. Connor picked up Ricky's wand and stood up. Connor got up and started floating. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what was happening and didn't want to. He was suddenly dropped, flat on his face. He thought about what had just happened. He was already trying to get used the fact that all the weird things did usually happen in the wizarding world but it was hard getting used to it.

Connor sat up, wiped the dirt and rust off his face and saw everyone. Jay, Carly, Jessica, Allen and Rachel.

"Hi." Connor said. "What'cha doin'?"


	34. Chapter 2  The Triwizard Tournament

"Connor, when did you get there?" Jay asked. Jay was the really tall boy but not taller than Carly and Steven. He had spiky, blonde hair and big ocean blue eyes.

"I…um, I don't even know." Connor confessed as he stood up and sat down next to Rachel.

"So anyway, Jay, are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Allen asked. Allen was the funny one of the Team. He had short, brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

"We'll see. I'm leaning towards yes but something might change my mind." Jay answered.

"And you girls aren't going to try out?" Allen asked the girls.

"No." The girls said simultaneously. Jay continued doodling on his notepad. Carly and Rachel got back into their conversation and Jessica excused herself to go change into her robes. It felt, to Connor, like the longest train ride of his life. The only times they talked were when someone came into the compartment to tell them something. Then Steven came zooming into the compartment.

"Did you guys here the news? It's fantastic!" Steven blurted.

"What, Steven?" Carly asked.

"I, and a few other people are the only ones who know. Carter's older sister told her because she somehow found out! It's amazing!" He screamed and zoomed back out of the compartment. Connor and the others were too lazy to chase after him, so they just decided to stay put.

"I wonder what Steven is talking about." Was the first thing Jessica said after he had left.

"I don't know but it sounded pretty important." Connor said. They laughed.

"Maybe we have a really important new addition to the school." Allen said.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "But I hope it's good.

"Welcome to another amazing year at Hogwarts. I presume that you all had a splendid summer. This year we have a very interesting year. After years in working and making sure everything is safe, we, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are hosting this years Triwizard Tournament." Everyone started to talk at that point.

"Silence, please." Professor Thinn screamed and the whole Hall fell silent. "For those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, it is a Tournament where the three deadliest tasks are arranged and 3 but due of changes, this year 4, students from 3 different schools, one being lucky enough to have 2 contestants, will compete to win the Triwizard Cup." Professor Thinn waved his wand made of Elder to reveal a Trophy the size of a miniature statue.

"There are 3 schools with 3 contestants. One of the schools will be lucky enough to have one more student compete, giving them a better chance to win." Professor Thinn explained.

"Now introducing Durmstrang Institute."


	35. Chapter 3  Durmstrang and Beauxbatons

About 20 teen boys with goatees and soul patches walked in from the main entrance. One was very noticeable because he had a big afro and a longer beard than the other teens. They were wearing big, long, bright red robes. Over their big robes, they were wearing fur cloaks. They were wearing hats made of fur that fit their heads perfectly. For some reason, they gave Connor a very uncomfortable feeling. As they walked in, they were chanting something that involved humming and shouting but Connor didn't recognize the song or chant. As they made their way up to the front, Professor Thinn shook the Headmaster's hand.

"Everyone this is the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute." Said Professor Thinn. "His name is Zacharius Karkaroff II and I would like all of you to give him a warm stay here at Hogwarts." Everyone clapped for him and his school.

"My dad was considering to send me to that school." whispered Steven who Connor didn't even notice.

"My sister came to Hogwarts and they wanted us to go to the same school so they sent me here." Connor said.

"My brother was going to go to Durmstrang because my uncle told my parents about how great the school was, but then we found out it that it only excepts Pure-bloods. Not even half-bloods!" screamed Jay so loudly that the whole Ravenclaw table was staring at them.

"Durmstrang, you can have a seat at the empty spots at the Slytherin table." Professor Thinn announced, smiling. "The second school I am happy to announce that is entering the competition is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." A flock of 30 girls and about 7 boys wearing only blue came curtseying and bowing in. They were wearing blue dresses and blue tuxedos with blue bowties. The girls were wearing light blue hats as for the boys, nothing on top of their head. As they walked in, birds were chirping all around them and the girls were stopping every second step and moaning in and girly way. Connor caught the glimpse of one girl. She was a tall, blonde girl and she was wearing her hat tilted. Her hat had some flowers decorated on top of it and she had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Veela!" Jessie muttered to Connor, "definitely a Veela!"

"That's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Jay exclaimed. Carly frowned.

"Not everyone can be perfect, Jay!" Carly yelled but the crowd was all opened-mouthed about the girls that they couldn't even hear Carly.

"What's with her?" Connor muttered to Jay after a minute or two.

"No idea. She has just been really cranky for some reason since the Beauxbatons girls came on their horses and everyone went to see them and then I said that that girl was really pretty earlier and then she got really cranky." Jay took a deep breath. "I have no idea why she could be mad?"

"Yeah, really." Jessica muttered revealing that she heard everything that they were saying.

"Everyone this is Madame Wimbletan and her school of the French called Beauxbatons Academy." Professor Thinn announced. Everyone clapped especially the Gryffindor boys. "You girls and boys can go sit down at the Ravenclaw table at those empty chairs. I hope there are enough!" He laughed. After everyone had sat down, he said,

"Dig in!"


	36. Chapter 4  A Bowl of Mashed Potatoes

A variety of food appeared in front of everyone. Allen clapped because of how starving he was. Jay licked his lips and didn't even think twice about using a fork. He grabbed a chicken leg and stuffed it down his throat.

"Do you mind using a fork and knife?" asked Carly.

"Sorry." Jay gulped, "I'm starving!" He took another bite out of the chicken.

"Yeah, seriously Jay." Rachel muttered.

"What was that?" Jay asked with the food still in his mouth.

"Never mind." Rachel said as she plopped mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Can you pass the potatoes, Rachel?" Connor asked. Connor was excited about the tournament but decided he wasn't going to enter because he knew he wasn't going to be aloud. He stroked back his long, now greasy, brown hair and put his hand out for the bowl. Rachel took out her wand and said,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The bowl of mashed potatoes rose slowly into the air and as Rachel moved her wand, the bowl moved with it.

"Wait, Rachel!" Connor said.

"Don't worry, Connor. I got this." Rachel assured Connor.

Rachel's wand arm accidentally bashed into Carly, which made the mashed potatoes fall over and splat all over Connor and Allen.

"Way to go, Rachel!" Allen exclaimed.

"Oh, Rachel!" Connor screamed as he wiped off some mashed potatoes. "I was trying to tell you I wanted the potatoes, not the mashed potatoes!"

"Oops?" Rachel shrugged. A seventh year glanced in their direction and saw that Allen and Connor were drenched in potato. He waved his wand and Connor felt better than he did before. He turned to see Allen with nothing on his robes.

"Thanks!" Connor said to the seventh year.

"No problem." The seventh year said.

"Hey, do you know when Quidditch tryouts is?" Connor asked him.

"No clue. Thinn will probably announce it." As he finished his sentence, Thinn quieted everyone down.

"After some discussion with the other judges, Professor Karkaroff, Madam Wimbletan, Mr. Isaac Hushester, Head of the Department of Magical Coopertaion and Mr. Richard Gerachio, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Professor Thinn started, "We have decided that the appropriate age to enter the Tournament, due to safeness, 4th years and higher."

Allen yelped. Connor blinked rapidly. He wasn't expecting that one bit. From what his father and uncle told him, you had to be at least 17 to enter!

"Are you kidding me?" Allen screamed.

"Well, are you entering?" Jessica asked, "I'm not, but are you guys."

"Way too dangerous!" Carly said.

"I agree!" Rachel agreed.

"C'mon guys! They said it was safe!" Jay told them. Carly ignored him like he didn't exist.

"I'm not taking any risks." Rachel answered.

"I'm definitely entering my name!" Allen exclaimed.

"Me too!" Jay said, "How about you, Connor?" Connor blanked out.

"I … uh-" Connor started.

"Silence!" Professor Thinn exclaimed. "The four champions shall be determined by something they call The Goblet of Fire."


	37. Chapter 5 A Great Big Brawl

"The Goblet of Fire determines the four champions of the Triwizard Tournament. You will enter your full name on a piece of parchment and if you are picked, your name will be drawn from the goblet. You have until October 31. At the Halloween feast, we will draw the four champions. Now off to bed, pip, pip." Professor Thinn said. Connor stepped out of the seat. He watched Carly run back to the dormitory.

"Well, have you made up your mind yet?" Jessica asked Connor as they walked to History of Magic together. Jessica scratched her blonde haired head as she waited for an answer. Jessica and Carly were the only girls of the group who were taller than Connor.

"Made my mind up about what?" Connor asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament of course!" She nudged Connor. He had completely forgotten about the Triwizard Tournament. It had been three days since Professor Thinn's speech on the Triwizard Tournament. It was now time for Connor to think about it.

"I really haven't thought about yet." Connor said. "I'll think about sooner or later. Preferably later." Connor whispered the last part.

"Connor, I really think if you want to enter, you'll have to start thinking about."

"Jessica, just except the fact I haven't thought about yet!" Connor screamed. Jessica fell silent. They had finally reached the classroom.

"I see." Jessica muttered, "Just trying to help." Jessica walked away.

"Jessica. No." Connor muttered but knew it was no use. He pushed her away when she was trying to help. He was being an idiot.

"Hey CC!" Allen shouted as he walked toward Connor.

"Don't call me that!" Connor screamed.

"What's with you?" Allen asked.

"Sorry. I just got into a fight with Jessica and I'm all worked up about the Tournament and-"

"You entered the Tournament?" Rachel asked as she walked into the History of Magic classroom.

"No! Or at least not yet." Connor moaned.

"Ok class, sit down." The ghost named Professor Binns told everyone. Connor sat beside Allen and Rachel. Jay sat in the front with Jessica and Steven. Jessie and Carter sat in the second row. As for Carly never showed up to class, nor any of the other classes for the rest of the day.

"I just finished putting my name in the goblet." Allen walked in, proudly.

"You're entering?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I told you on the night we got to school that I was!" Allen exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Connor said.

"But there are like 50 kids entering per house, it's crazy!" Allen screamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's probably a long shot to be a champion but I joined anyway."

"What's up?" Jay asked as he skipped into the room.

"I just entered the Triwizard Tournament!" Allen shouted.

"No way, me too!" Jay exclaimed.

"That's great." Allen shouted. Then he frowned. "That means we might compete against each other!"

"Oh yeah." Jay realized.

"We need to promise each other that if we compete against each other, we need to stay friends." Allen said.

"Deal."


	38. Chapter 6  The Goblet of Fire

"Good evening and welcome to the Halloween feast." Professor Thinn first said as everyone fell silent. "The feast begins now and the drawing of the champions will take place after dinner. Dig in!" The Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins and the enchanted ceiling with thundering and lightning. Connor watched as the food flashed onto his plate and others plates, even though he didn't like half of the food.

"I hate Chinese food!" screamed Jay.

"Well, maybe you can use utensils for this for a change!" Carly screamed back.

"Guys, calm down!" Allen said, "Seriously Carly, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Carly shouted, "Who said I was upset or that I was mad about anything that Jay said?"

"No one said anything about Jay." Allen said.

"Really, Carly!" Jay said as he stuffed noodles into his mouth, "What's your problem, just tell me!"

"I like you!" She clapped her palm over her mouth just as she said it. She started to cry and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Oh-my-goodness." Jay muttered, "I just realized I need more food!"

"Jay, she just admitted her love for you! Do you even care about your best friend?" Rachel shouted. Jay gulped.

"She said what? I thought she was kidding!"

"Then why is she crying her eyes out right now?" Rachel asked.

"Because she didn't get enough food?"

"Jay, you're not being funny or generous to someone who is your best friend and is expressing their feelings to you! Don't you understand? Carly likes you!" Jessica said. She had been quiet the whole night and she hadn't been talking to Connor unless it was a homework question and he was the only one around. Jay just sat there opened mouthed, for the rest of the meal. Connor watched as all the judges helped set up the Goblet of Fire in front of the big stone throne that Professor Thinn sat in. Professor Thinn waited for everyone to fall silent until he uncovered the blanket that was covering the Goblet. The goblet was dark brown and was decorated in a nice pattern.

"The first champion is-" Professor Thinn said. I piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet of Fire and landed in his hand. "Harold Tessvan." There was a loud scream from the Slytherin table, obviously being a Durmstrang. The school clapped as a man with a buzz cut and a soul patch walked up and stood next to Thinn. The Durmstrang student must have been about 6'5" for he was taller than Thinn and Connor knew that Thinn was tall. Tessvan shook Thinn's hand and walked into a room.

"The next student is-" Another piece of parchment flew into Thinn's hand. "Elizabeth Josie." A few girls from the Ravenclaw table shouted and screamed as a girl in all blue walked up to shake Thinn's hand.

"That's the pretty girl!" Jay drooled.

"Get over it, Jay!" Connor shouted. The 16 year old walked over to Thinn to shake his hand. She shook his hand and waved to everyone as she walked into the room.

"The Hogwarts student to compete is-" A third piece of parchment flew into Thinn's hand and he read the name aloud. "Freddie Kross." The Hufflepuff table shouted with glee and a handsome sixth year walked to shake Thinn's hand. He smiled his wide smile and set off into the room. He had wavy blonde hair that shook as he walked.

"Our fourth and final student who shall be competing in the Triwizard Tournament is-" The last piece of parchment flew into Professor Thinn's hands. Professor Thinn read the words on the parchment and Jay's heart beat ten times faster.


	39. Chapter 7  The Triwizard Champions

"I said, Connor Hamshire!" Professor Thinn after no one did anything for a few minutes. Connor stood up and started to walk as Jay sat opened mouthed and watched Connor. Connor couldn't believe it. He hadn't entered his name into the goblet so who could it be. 'No.' he thought. 'I'll think about this later!' "Congratulations Connor. You are the fourth Triwizard Champion." He shook Professor Thinn's hand and Connor walked on into the same room that all the other Champions walked into. Connor walked into a small but roomy room. It had wallpaper of four different colors depending on what wall you were looking at: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. Connor looked to his left and saw Harold Tessvan sitting on a red couch in front of the red wallpaper. On his right was the Beauxbatons girl, Elizabeth Josie, sitting on a green couch in front of the green wallpaper. Directly in front of him was the Hufflepuff kid called Kross in front of the yellow. All of the sudden, a strong wind zoomed passed Connor pushing him onto a blue couch in front of the blue wallpaper. No one seemed to be talking to each other so Connor just waited until Tessvan said something.

"So it vas a Hogwarts student, I see." His accent, Connor thought, made him talk funny.

"I'm Connor Hamshire, a fourth year in Ravenclaw." Connor introduced himself.

"I have eyes. Dis is why jou is sitting in vront of ze blue wallpaper." At the end of the sentence, Professor Thinn walked in.

"Well, how are all of you on this fine evening?" Thinn was a pale, kind man whose beard was getting longer by the second.

"I am doing fine." Elizabeth answered, "But I do not know about zese boys." She gestured to Connor and the other boys.

"The first task will be taking place on the 17 of December. If you have any questions, you boys." Elizabeth sneezed as Thinn said that, "and girl, can always come ask me."

* * *

><p>"So, you think you're so smart, do you?" Jay said right as Connor made his way back to the dormitory.<p>

"Why do I think I'm smart?" Connor asked as he took off his tie.

"You assured me that you weren't entering the Tournament and you just went behind my back and entered."

"Listen Jay. I didn't enter my name; I have no idea who the hell put my name. All I know is that I'm the fourth champion."

Jay stood up and started to clap.

"Bravo. You should be nominated for best actor of the century. We all know you entered your name, and if you don't believe me or yourself go ask anyone else."

"Listen to me and listen good, I have no idea who entered my name. So just stay out of my friggen business and go do some coloring pages or something."

"I don't like how you just spoke to me Connor Hamshire."

"What did I do Jay? Was it worse than me not entering my name into the Tournament? What are you gonna do, tell Carly?"

"Shut up! You know, you could really be such a … you know what, why am I even talking to you? Goodnight." And those were the last words Jay said to Connor for the next month.


	40. Chapter 8  The First Task

The crowd was roaring. Connor heard the crowd full blast so he knew he would be distracted during the first task. He stood there in his corner, waiting with his wand, doing nothing. Finally, Professor Thinn walked in.

"Four champions, four dragons. Put your hand in this bag and that will determine the dragon you have to face."

Elizabeth stuck her hand into the bag and whimpered.

"A Sweedish Snort-Snout." said Mr. Hushester and nodded. The small, blue dragon was nibbling on Elizabeth's thumbs as they spoke. It had silvery-blue spikes on it's back and was a dark blue color. Harold put his hand into the bag. He screamed a mini high-pitched scream and took his hat out.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Connor let out of sigh of relief. It was bright green-yellow and had black scales. It breathed fire in Harold's hand and it went a long way. Connor's uncle, Harry had to face the Hungarian Horntail and luckily made it out alive. The bag went to Freddie next.

Freddie reached his hand in the bag and with no problem took it out.

"The Chinese Fireball." Said Mr. Hushester. The dragon was scarlet with beautiful golden spikes. Connor waited for Professor Thinn to stop talking until it was his turn to put his hand in the bag. He dropped itin and a few different sorts of this were biting or nibbling at him. He jumped, not expecting it but made it out with a dragon. Connor stared at it. It was also light green, like the Horntail except with a little bit of black. It had spikes on it's back and a very long tail.

"The Norwegian Ridgeback." Nodded Mr. Hushester, smiling. "I believe it's time for the first champion to go. Mr. Tessvan, if you please." Harold looked at Mr. Hushester, clueless and went to the gate. Karkaroff pulled Mr. Tessvan away from the crowd and pulled him into corner. They started to whisper about something. Connor took his attention away from that and spotted Carly.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" he asked her, eagerly. "I'm scared out of my wits!"

"I know, Connor. Just don't worry about it or take a deep breath!" Connor stared at her.

"Gotta go-."

"Wait, Carly!"

"Before I go, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Jay wants to talk to you after this."

"If I'm still alive after this."

"Don't look at it like that."

"Whatever."

"I need to go watch the competition. Good luck."

"I need it." He shouted after her as she walked away. She turned around and gave him a theoretical high five. He smiled. Connor waited. And waited and waited and waited. He waited for what seemed like hours until it was finally his turn.

"Please welcome, Connor Hamshire, Hogwarts Champion #2!" A loud voice from a speaker shouted. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheered. He could tell that the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were cheering for Kross. Connor waited. Everyone was quiet. He felt appreciated being stared at but also anxious and scared. He started walking. He heard a pounding. He looked behind him to see a giant version of what he had in his hands a few hours earlier.

'Think!' he thought to himself, 'ok. What did Uncle Harry do in this situation?'

"Accio Firwork!" The Firework was the newest broom that was created just before this school year. Connor was lucky enough to get one.

The dragon was coming closer and closer to him. He wasn't moving. He was waiting for something to happen. He was waiting for his broom to come so he can fly up into the sky and leap down and grab the egg. The dragon was drawing nearer until he was at least two feet away. The dragon breathed in about to spit fire until Connor's broom finally arrived. He got on and started flying. The dragon was following Connor's every move. Up and down, side to side. Connor was zooming past the dragon trying to confuse it. Connor finally spotted the egg. He swooped down towards the egg but wasn't quick enough. The Ridgeback knocked the egg of it's rock an the rock went flying towards the audience. They gasped. The egg was heading right towards them and Connor was gone.

The Time Team gasped and were worried. Even Jay. Especially Jay. The egg was going nearer and nearer until Connor swopped up from behind the benches and grabbed the egg before it could hit anyone. He grasped the egg in his arm. He had done it! He had succeeded and lived through the First Task!


	41. Chapter 9  The Second Task

"I was really worried about you. I thought I would lose my best friend." Jay confessed an hour later in the dormitory.

"I was scared too. I thought a giant dragon was going crush me." Jay laughed. Connor was happy that Jay cared about him and was scared to lose his best friend.

"Even if I was gone right now, you'd have Allen." Jay started to laugh.

"And Carly."

* * *

><p>It had been three months later. Luckily, Connor wasn't the only one who cheated to find out what the second task was. Connor's uncle Harry sent him some Gillyweed after Connor mailed Harry that he knew what the second task was.<p>

"Well, are you excited?" Jay caught up with Connor and Carter.

"Excited and scared." Connor said, "just like last time."

"Well, you're in second place. You need to beat Elizabeth and you'll be in first. Good luck." Jay ran off. He headed towards Hagrid's hut because they had Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

><p>Connor was standing on the platform, shivering in his bathing suit. He had the Gillyweed clutched in his hand and the others didn't know. His uncle sent it to him so he mustn't have been cheating. He waited for the judge's cue and a horn blew. He and the other contestants jumped into the lake, searching for whatever he needed. He stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and started to feel funny. He couldn't breathe. He was strangling his neck. He watched the others swim deeper and deeper. Freddie looked up to see Connor choking. He rushed to Connor to see if he was ok. He tried to ask what happened but it was too late. Connor was sinking down into the lake. Freddie went to Connor's side and pulled him up to shore.<p>

"What are you doing?" Connor managed to say with his breath.

"Helping you. People are more important to me than a stupid competition." Freddie said.

"Go Freddie! Go! Win!"

"No." Suddenly Connor was able to breathe again. But he felt weird. He looked at his hands and feet but they weren't hands and feet anymore. They were fins.

"Go." Connor told Freddie. "Trust me!" Connor jumped into the lake with Freddie and they swam towards the bottom of the lake. They split up when they got towards the bottom. Freddie developed gills and was able to breathe underwater like Connor. He glanced towards the bottom where he saw … Jessie. Jessie!

"Jessie!" He called. He saw Jessie tied up next to a third year tied up. It was Freddie's younger brother. Connor needed to go save Jessie because he knew Freddie was right behind him. He rushed down and untied Jessie. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to shore. It was a long way up but he finally made it. He got up and saw Harold holding another Durmstrang student, Elizabeth holding another Beauxbatons student and he saw Freddie … Freddie wasn't there! Freddie's head popped up a few seconds later, but he wasn't holding onto anyone.

"Freddie, where's your brother?" Connor asked.

"I can't go anymore." He answered. He was out of breath just like Connor before. Connor looked around.

"But, he'll die without you!"

Freddie suddenly fainted. He grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him onto the platform.

"Two minutes left." He heard Professor Thinn say. Connor dove into the water. He went on the exact root from before and saw Freddie's little brother. He went more towards him but he was stopped.

"You have already saved your person. You may not save another." A merman with a long grey beard stood in front of him.

"Stupefy!" The merman was thrown back into further water. Then twenty Grindylow came to attack Connor. Connor couldn't get them off. He was elbowing them, casting spells. He luckily got most of them off and untied Ryan Kross' rope. He started swimming up with Ryan by his side, floating up. He finally popped out of the water as he kicked off the last of the Grindylow. As Ryan made his way on top of the water, he became back to normal and went to see if his brother was ok.

"The places are:" Professor Thinn started,

"4th place: Freddie Kross

3rd place: Connor Hamshire

2nd place: Elizabeth Josie

and 1rst place: Harold Tessvan." The Durmstrang students started clapping and cheering.

"But due to Mr. Hamshire saving two people, he is now in first place."


	42. Chapter 10  The Yule Ball

"The Yule Ball is a time where people set aside their differences and ask each other to the dance." Professor McHelen said.

"Seems more like a real fail." Allen whispered.

"Well, then Mr. Benoshee, would you like to come up here a give an example?" Allen's smile faded. He stepped out from the bench that was set up in the Transfiguration classroom and went to Professor McHelen.

"So put your hand on my waist." A few Hufflepuffs laughed and a few Ravenclaws giggled including Connor and Jay. "Now take my hand."

"Your hand?" Allen asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Benoshee. Now we go front, back then front, back." Professor McHelen flicked her wand and classical music started playing. Connor started laughing hysterically as so did all the other students.

* * *

><p>"Well, who are you asking?" Connor asked.<p>

"I'm probably asking Rachel. What about you, Allen?" Jay answered.

"You guys are so annoying!" Allen said, "everyone is making fun of me because of what happened with McHelen."

"Oh, come off it, Allen. It was a joke!" Connor said.

"Well, anyway. I'm asking Rachel."

"I just told you I was!"

"You like Carly!

"No Carly likes me."

"I want Rachel!"

"Well I love Carly!" Jay screamed. Everyone fell silent.

"Stupefy!" Jay shot back into his four-poster and Allen ran for it. He ran down the stairs being chased by Jay leaving Connor left alone.

* * *

><p>"Well Jessie. May I?" Connor asked Jessie.<p>

"Yes, you may." Connor had asked Jessie a day before the Yule Ball to go with him because after the talk Jay and Allen had, Connor forgot about everything. Oh, and about Rachel … you'll see.

Connor and Jessie walked to the dance floor where a lot of other people were dancing. Steve and Carter were dancing and so were Evan and Jessica. There were a lot of other people there except for the first and second years who weren't aloud there. Connor and Jessie started to dance with all the other people. It was a fun night for both of them. They finally gave up and sat down. Jay and his date went to sit down next to them.

"Hi Connor, hi Jessie." Jay said.

"Hi Jay, hi Rachel." Connor said. Connor was disappointed because he was all for the idea of Carly and Jay dating. He was now wondering who Allen was going with. Probably Carly.

"Hey, I didn't see you on the dance floor. Where were you?" Connor asked.

"We decided only to come now. We were in the Ravenclaw dormitory. Allen was kind-of staring at us weirdly. I wonder why?" Rachel said to Connor.

"Gee, I wonder." Connor answered. Only him, Jay and Allen knew about why Allen was staring at them. Carly then walked by. She was with … nobody.

Connor walked up to Carly.

"Where's Allen?" He asked her.

"I have no idea." Connor wondered where Allen could be and who he was with.


	43. Chapter 11  The Third Task

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Connor mumbled, "We haven't had that in a long time."

"Of course we haven't." Jay said, "they cancelled it because they couldn't find a professor!"

"Nobody told me that!"

"I told you that, but you were too busy with the Tournament!"

"Well, the third task is in two days so I have enough to worry about."

"Now all I have to look forward to is Herbology."

"Well, plants are interesting?" Connor laughed. Jay frowned.

* * *

><p>Connor was shaking with scared. He watched as the Durmstrang principal talked to Harold and the Beauxbatons principal talked to Elizabeth. Professor Thinn was rotating between talking to Connor and talking to Freddie. Connor was shaking off his worries and waiting for his turn to talk to Connor. Finally, it was the time to start. He and Harold were the first ones to enter the maze. The maze was filled with forty feet tall hedges and Connor needed to be the first one to grab the trophy. He started walking with his wand out. He started to run, with his footsteps echoing through the maze. He ran and suddenly found a dementor.<p>

"Expecto patronum!" He screamed. The dementor did not go away. It just stood there, floating.

"Expecto patronum!" Connor yelled. He thought of the time he first met everyone from the Time Team. It was one of the happiest times of his life.

"_Expecto patronum!_" He screamed on the top of his lungs. Nothing happened. He then realized what the problem was. It was a boggart!

"Riddikulus!" Connor shouted and the boggart faded into a black cloak. Connor kept on running. He bumped into odd creatures along the way like Hippogriffs and Acromantula. Connor had to fight off an Acromantula with his bare hands because his wand had broken after a dragon stepped on it and it snapped in half. He suddenly had a choice to make. Left or right.

'Right' someone whispered to him.

'No left' said another voice.

He decided to follow his gut and go left. He kept on running until he reached a figure like a ghost. It was the exact same thing he saw in his first year on the train. It started to say a riddle.

I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeze, but can come like the wind. By some I get hit, but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music though I can't hear. Of names I have many of, names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run. What am I?

.

He thought about it very hard.

"I know. A ghost!" Connor said after a few minutes.

"Wrong! You have one more guess." The forum said.

It took Connor a while until he could think of the answer. He thought about the lines.

'_I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale.' _He thought.

"It must be a hunter." Connor said aloud. He took it back.

"I'm sorry you may not pass." The forum said. Just then, to Connor's luck, Freddie appeared.

"Freddie, my next guess was a shadow but I exceeded my guesses. Just trust me and say 'shadow.'" Connor was screaming at Freddie.

"Shadow." Freddie said The forum moved away leaving a space for Freddie. Connor slid through and was able to go through with Freddie. Then they saw it. The trophy.

They ran to it as fast as they could. They stopped when they got to it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take it." Connor said to Freddie.

"Are you kidding? You were the one who saved my brother! You take it!"

"Freddie, I'm not playing games, take it."

"Ok, on the count of three. One-two-"

"Three!" Connor and Freddie grabbed the cup and it started to shake. They all of the sudden were lifted into the sky. It was a few minutes until they were dropped onto the ground, into a place that they didn't know about.


	44. Chapter 12 He Shall Be Better Than Ever

"Graves. A shack. I know this place." Connor looked at the ugly, dark place. It was a graveyard. There was a shack nearby the graveyard with a cauldron next to the shack. Next to the shack was a big tomb with a skull with an axe. "Freddie, we gotta get out of here."

"Let me examine some more." Freddie said to Connor. Freddie was walking up and down looking from left to right.

"Freddie, I'm not kidding around, let's get the cup and get out of here."

A cloaked man walked out of the hut wearing all black. He had his wand out and was holding something that looked somewhat like a puppet.

"Who are you?" Freddie had his wand out. Freddie was normally brave, but his voice was quivering.

"Kill, Tethers, kill!" The puppet spoke. Connor couldn't tell if it was the man talking to himself or it just wasn't the puppet.

"That's Tethers the death eater! Freddie move!" Connor screamed.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Amsel screamed. The spell zoomed past Connor and hit Freddie. Freddie was thrown back onto the ground. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He was dead.

"Freddie!" Connor screamed with horror. He had developed a friendly relationship with Freddie through the year and to watch his life being taken away in just a few seconds was horrifying. He never should have told Freddie to take the cup. He could've fought this battle himself. He rushed to Freddie's side. The man moved his hand and Connor was flung to the tomb where the axe almost chopped off his neck. Amsel took the puppet and dropped it into the cauldron. He took his knife and wove his hand on top of the cauldron. He dropped the knife and it fell in with his whole hand. He grabbed a spare knife as he whimpered very loudly and walked up to Connor. He took Connor's arm and took blood from it he dropped it into the cauldron as he mumbled a few words under his breath.

He then walked up to Connor and announced,

"The Dark Lord II has been renewed for his second time. He is now better than he was two weeks ago. He shall rise again with full power!"

The cauldron started to spin. Connor was watching all of this happen in horror. The cauldron all of the sudden transformed into a seven foot tall skinny white man. He was completely white. He had slits for a nose and and had the scariest fiery red eyes.

He walked up to Connor and said, "Hello Connor. We meet at last."

**Chapter 12 1/2 **

Connor was as scared as he ever was. He was shaking so much that he couldn't even talk.

"B-but how?" Connor mumbled.

"A series of transformations. It's none of your business. My father Tom Riddle hooked up with someone a few years after his seventh year but then abandoned her after what happened. My mother was heartbroken." Voldemort began. "But it doesn't matter. For tonight, will be your last night." The axe lifted as Voldemort raised his hand. Amsel handed Voldemort his wand. It was a phoenix feather wand. It was made to look like a bone was at the end of the wand. It was the same color as his messed up skin. Connor felt free.

"I am going to kill you. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cast the spell but Connor was able to dodge it.

Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra" at the same time that Connor yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The spell went on for a few seconds but then broke.

"This is exactly what happened to my uncle Harry."

"My father's wishes were for me to follow in his exact footsteps. These are them!" He cast another spell that hit Connor. He started to bleed out of his left hand. He took his wand out of his left hand and waited for a jinx.

"Why did you choose me instead of Albus Severus or James Potter?" He asked Voldemort.

"You had more power. When you were born I could tell you were special. I had someone spy on you for me. Your whole family and your pathetic sister Lily."

"She's not pathetic!" Connor yelled Stupefy, which was dodged by Voldemort with no work.

They then screamed The Killing Curse and Expelliarmus together, which created the same effect as before. Connor moved in the direction of the cup. He let go of his wand, taking a big risk. Voldemort raised his wand to kill him but it was too late. Connor, the body of Freddie and the Triwizard Cup were gone.


	45. Chapter 13  Give Up

Connor was crying as he came back to the field he started on. For a second, no one knew he was back, but when they heard the crying sound everyone was staring at him. Everybody gasped, but then they realized that Freddie was gone and they started to cry too.

"Everyone, move that is my son!" Hal Kross, Freddie's dad ran down from the top row. He had green eyes just like his sons. He also had blonde hair but it was hard to see because he didn't have so much hair.

"Freddie. Freddie!" He heard Ryan scream as he ran down right behind Mr. Kross. They leant by Freddie's side. For some reason, Mrs. Kross wasn't there. Professor Thinn grabbed Connor by the arm.

* * *

><p>"What happened after you grabbed the Triwizard Cup?" Professor Thinn asked Connor when he was in his office. Connor had calmed down but couldn't get any of what happened out of his head.<p>

"Me … and F-Freddi-ie got transported to a graveyard." Connor began. He explained everything from the shack to the sparks.

"Interesting. What did the man look like?"

"Amsel?"

"Yes."

"He was short. He had a lot of pimples. He had long hair, longer than to his shoulders."

"Yes. This is a descendant of Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail."

"I know Wormtail. He was a Marauder, right?"

"Yes. He knew your uncle Harry."

"Oh."

"We will have a mourning tomorrow. Now go get some rest."

* * *

><p>Connor was walking down the street. It looked like Diagon Alley but he couldn't tell. His father's shop Weasley's Wizards Wheezes was closed down for some reason. He kept on walking, but he started to run. He turned the corner. He heard a voice. A cold voice. The same one he heard that night. The night that Lord Voldemort came back to life and Freddie Kross was murdered by Amsel. Probably even Lord Voldemort.<p>

The voice was coming from behind him.

"Give up. You have no chance."

* * *

><p>Connor woke up, sweating. It was the same night Freddie died just a few hours later. Jay was in bed sleeping, and so were Steve and Evan. Allen suddenly walked in, crying.<p>

"Allen." Connor whispered. "What's wrong?"

"You're a disgrace. You will die. The Dark Lord will kill you."

"Allen, are you ok?"

"The real question is are you ok. You won't be! You will die a painful death!"

"Stop!"

"The Dark Lord is more powerful than ever. You will die because of him. You are weak!"

"Stupefy!" Connor screamed. He suddenly woke up. Allen was in bed and so were everyone else. Connor started to cry.


	46. Chapter 14  A Train and a Girl

**Short Chapter**

The train ride was horrible. Worse than horrible. Horrible and horrifying.

"Jessie, how about you sit with me." Connor said to Jessie, right before the train took off.

"Sure, Connor." They found their own compartment.

"So are you trying out for Quidditch next year?"

"Yes. I'm going to try out for Chaser."

"That's amazing! It'll be you, me and Allen!"

"Connor, I want to talk to you about the Yule Ball."

"You mean, how we went together."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I really had a good time with you."

"I had a great time with you too."

"We should really get together sometime." She winked.

"I see what your doing. Jessie, do you want to go out with me?"

"Oh, Connor, I would-"

All of the sudden, the train came to a sudden stop. The train was on the bridge that was five minutes away from Hogwarts. The train was tilting.

Connor heard someone scream,

"Everyone out!"

Everyone was freaking out. People were running out of the train faster than you could say 'train.'

"We need to get out of here." Connor said to Jessie. They started to run out of the compartment. Connor glanced out the window and everyone he loved was already outside. Except for him and Jessie. They were the last ones in.

"I knew I had a funny feeling of sitting in the last compartment." Connor whispered to himself. They reached a door.

Long story short, the door opened. Everyone made it out okay. Except for one person. **Jessie**.


	47. Chapter 1  Great News!

It had been three months since Jessie's death. Connor took the last two and a half months getting over what happened. He still could see the picture in his head.

* * *

><p>"I knew I had a funny feeling of sitting in the last compartment." Connor whispered to himself. They reached a door. The train started to shake and Connor and Jessie needed to start running.<p>

"Connor, I'm stuck!" Jessie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked, his face as red as a tomato.

"My elbow is stuck in the rail!" Jessie screamed, even though Connor was right next to her, tears dripping down her face. "Go, Connor."

"No, I'm not leaving without you." Connor assured her.

Suddenly, the emergency door next to them flung open.

"Oh no the wind!" Connor tried to grab the handle of the wind but suddenly was about to fall. He luckily grabbed onto the handle before he fell of the ledge, to his doom.

"Connor!" Jessie screamed. She ripped her elbow out of the railing and reached for Connor's arm. Her elbow was gushing blood. She managed to pull Connor back up onto the train except it made her go into the same position. She was now dangling from the handle.

"JESSIE!" He shrieked.

"Save yourself, Connor! The train is about to fall."

"I'm not doing anything without you." All of the sudden the train door was pealing off. The door was about to be disconnected from the train.

"No Jessie!" He whispered.

She whispered the words, "Goodbye Connor," and the door disconnected from the train, sending Jessie tumbling down, to her death.

"Her wand." Connor whispered. "Your wand!" he screamed to her. But it was too late. She was gone. Connor felt the tears dripping down his eyes. She was gone. She wasn't in his life anymore. He couldn't talk to her anymore. If he had something to tell her, it was too late. She was gone. She was dead.

* * *

><p>Connor was brushing his teeth when he heard a tapping on his window that scared the bloody hell out of him. He walked over to the window to see what the commotion was and saw his pet owl, Jibber. The brown furred owl had a note taped to his leg, which Connor immediately opened. Connor read the note to himself.<p>

_Connor Hamshire_

_55 Crust Drive_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

_Dear Connor,_

_I have brilliant news! First of all, this summer, my family and me went to New York and had to blend in like muggles! Luckily, there was a hotel called the Dungeon that we stayed at. Did I mention that it was underground and specifically for wizards? Well anyway, me mom loves broadway (she's a muggle) so we went to see some musicals which were really interesting! Oh, I have great news! Oh no, I'm running out of parchment! Meet me on Saturday at the Frenzy café on Wim Street at 11:30. See you there!_

_Signed, Jay_

Connor read the last few sentences over and over again. He was so eager to find out what the good news was. He glanced at his watch it was 11:20 a.m. Connor grabbed his wand just in case and set off to go meet Jay.

"I'm going to meet Jay at the Frenzy café!" Connor ran down the stairs from his room to the bedroom floor (Connor's room was in the attic) and then to the kitchen where he found his mom making eggs and his dad reading the newspaper. Lily was sitting at the table eating her eggs slowly.

"What's up?" he asked Lily.

"Derek is what's up."

"Ooh, that must have been pretty bad. Well, maybe you'll find someone else at Wizcademy." Lily was starting her first year at Wizcademy which was a college for wizards who wanted to be lawyers and doctors.

"Whatever" She mumbled.

"Why are you even going to Wizcademy? Why aren't being an Auror?" Connor asked her.

"Don't judge her decisions, Connor." His dad peaked his head from behind the newspaper. George Weasley Hamshire, who had the reddest hair ever, grew up and owned a joke shop.

"I won't judge her decisions or yours to devote your life to a joke shop."

"You watch your mouth, son!" He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm meeting Jay at the Frenzy café on Wim Street."

"Isn't that a muggle place?" His mother, Angelina asked. She had dark skin and dark hair with brown eyes.

"Indeed, it is. I'm going by muggle object. Bus." And with that he ran out the door with his backpack and wand in his bag, waiting to find out the great news.


	48. Chapter 2  A Letter from the Ministry

He may have been the last one on the bus, but he wasn't too late. He made it by 11:34. He didn't see a glimpse of Jay. He went off the bus and was about to walk in until he heard of voice whisper his name. He turned around to reveal a thinner and taller blonde boy with brown eyes that stuck out.

"Connor, sit down." He whispered to Connor. It was Connor's best friend, Jay. He hadn't seen Jay since they took a port key back home after the Hogwarts Express broke down. Connor sat down next to him on a well-patted chair. Jay reached into his pocket. He pulled something out and slid it onto the table, to Connor. Connor looked at it hard. He couldn't see it because he didn't have his glasses because he was in too much of a rush to find out Jay's good news. It was a small badge that had a blue 'P' on it. Connor didn't get it but then realized what it is.

"Oh my goodness! You're a prefect! Congratulations." Connor said. He felt annoyed. He wasn't happy for Jay because it was him who wanted to be prefect. He still had a chance of being Head Boy but Jay already had a better chance.

"I wonder who the other Ravenclaw prefect is." Connor and Jay were in their fifth year along with the rest of the Team. But it was true. Who was the girl prefect of Ravenclaw? Connor's sister, Lily was a prefect for Ravenclaw in her fifth and sixth year and then when she was a seventh year she was a Head Girl with her ex-boyfriend Derek Tinlee from Slytherin.

"So anyway, let's talk Quidditch, which I'm trying out for this year!" Jay said proudly.

"Shh," Connor shushed him, "we can't talk about the wizarding world here in a Muggle shop." All of the sudden, the man sitting next to Connor turned around and said,

"Wizards? What the hell are Muggles?"

"Oh no, let's go Jay." Connor whispered to Jay. Connor ignored the man and got out of his seat. Jay, being the guy that he was, took out his wand and muttered under his breath, "Obliviate." Connor, who had never heard the spell before, waited to see what the effect was. When he realized the man had lost his memory, he realized what Jay had done.

"Are you kidding me, Jay?" Connor said with fury, careful not to raise his voice, "you used a spell on a Muggle!"

He grabbed Jay by the arm and went outside. He found a bucket outside the café and muttered, "Portus." He told Jay on three to put his hand on the bucket. Connor counted to three, made sure no one was looking and transported them to Jay's house. It felt like a rollercoaster that would never end. Connor was about to throw up but held it in so he would vomit all over Jay. They finally landed in front of a large, narrow house.

"Why are we here?" Jay asked Connor, who was very pale at the moment.

"Because we're telling your family what just happened. You're going to get called for a hearing like my Uncle Harry also in his fifth year. You'll be lucky if Thinn doesn't take away your prefect badge."

They walked up stone steps to reveal and house that was a lot bigger on the inside then on the outside. Connor looked to his left and saw a dining room and a kitchen. To his right was a family room and directly in front of him was a staircase. A tall blonde woman walked out from the kitchen wearing gloves and an apron. She had brown eyes too like her son and Connor saw the resemblance between them.

"Hello Jay. Who's this?" The woman asked. She had a high voice but no too high. It reminded him of his mom's voice.

"Mum, this is Connor Grey Hamshire. Connor, this is me mum, Margret." Jay introduced Connor to his mom.

"So you're Connor Hamshire. Jay talks loads about you." She took off the cooking gloves and shook Connor's hand.

"Um, Mrs. Axen, We came here to tell you that Jay used the oblivious charm in front and on a Muggle."

"Jason Axen-!"

Connor cut her off, "sorry to interrupt, but we should be expected an owl from the Ministry soo-" Connor was also interrupted by an white feathered owl that flew through the open door and landed a letter on the floor. The letter magically flew off the floor and started to talk:

_Dear Mr. Jason Andrew Axen,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Oblivious Charm at forty-three minutes past eleven this morning in a Muggle-inhabited are and on a Muggle._

_ The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_Jay gasped at that part._

"_Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_ Your hearing will be taking place at the Ministry of Magic at 10 a.m. on the seventh of October._

_ Hoping you are well,_

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Peter J. Axen_

_ Improper Use of Magic Office_

_ Ministry of Magic_


	49. Chapter 3 Meeting Abby

When Jay made it back from the hearing (I couldn't write it), Connor was relieved to find out that Thinn showed up and bailed Jay out of the hearing. Luckily, they made it the train which Jay's mother rushed them onto. Jay, also luckily, was still prefect and couldn't wait to find out who the other Ravenclaw prefect was. As they made it on to the train, Jay reminded Connor that he needed to go to the prefects' compartment. Connor dismissed Jay and he started to find a compartment to sit in. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so he went to the back and found his own compartment. When he got into the compartment, he waited, imagining how the Quidditch season would be and wondering if they would have a new DADA teacher? Connor then thought about the hearing. He needed to ask Jay about what happened. How did he get off so easily? How did stay prefect? How did he not get expelled?

As he thought about it in his head, a tall (but not taller than Connor) walked in. She had long, brown hair that reached and went over he shoulders. She had beautiful brown eyes, the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, all the other compartments are taken. Can I sit with you?" she asked him. Connor was stunned by her appearance and forgot how to talk.

"Um …" Connor snapped back to reality, "yeah, sure!" He gestured to her to take a seat and she sat down. They sat there in silence until he asked her what her name was.

"I'm Abigail Rivers. Abby for short." She introduced herself.

"I'm Connor. Connor Hamshire." At the sound of tat name, her jaw dropped.

"You're kidding. THE Connor Hamshire! It's my first year at Hogwarts, but my older brother, Derek, told me a lot about you."

Something in Connor's brain clicked, "Derek Rivers? Shoulder length brown hair with unusual blue eyes?"

"That's him! When Derek described you, he did it a lot differently. He said you had long, brown hair like him!" It was true, some of it. Last year, the year of what happened to Freddie, Connor had shoulder length brown hair except a few days after he came home, his mother made it get a haircut. He now had a buzz cut, except his hair was showing and it wasn't so short or thin.

"My sister, Lily, told me that she dated a guy named Derek Rivers and that he crushed her heart."

"He told me differently. He said that a girl named Lily pounded him." They talked about this for a while until they started to laugh. They laughed because they found it silly that they were fighting their siblings' battles.

"Anything from the trolley?" an older woman asked as she was in front of Connor and Abby's compartment.

"One chocolate frog, one every flavored beans and TWO Licorice wands." Abby smiled an amazing smile at Connor. He handed her the licorice and they shared the rest. About thirty minutes later, ten minutes before they'd arrive, Jay found Connor in the compartment with Abby.

"It's Carly! Connor, it's Carly!" Jay rushed into the compartment to talk to Connor, completely ignoring Abby.

"Jay, meet my new friend, Abby."

Jay simply waved to Abby and continued talking to Connor.

"Anyway, it's Carly!"

"What's Carly?" Connor asked Jay.

"Everything!" he screamed with joy, "She's the other prefect!"

"Oh, good for her. That's wonderful! I'll go congratulate her."

"Wait, there's more!"

"What Jay?"

"We're dating!"


	50. Chapter 4  First Day Back

Connor didn't know if he was supposed to know that Carly and Jay were dating. He didn't say anything to Carly until she pulled him aside right after the welcome feast.

"Hey Connor. I need to tell you something." A brown haired girl told him. She was taller than him and taller than most other people.

"Oh, what about?" He asked her, trying to pretend that he didn't already know.

She hesitated a little and said, "Jessica likes Evan but don't tell him."

Connor frowned, "oh, ok."

Connor didn't get why Carly wouldn't tell him about her and Jay. Maybe it was too soon for her to tell? Did she not feel comfortable telling him about it? Jay may have been a better friend to him but it still didn't make a difference.

"What did she say to you?" Jay asked Connor after he left Carly's hold.

"She said that … we have Charms first tomorrow." Connor lied.

"I thought we had Herbology first?"

"Then … she lied!" Connor hesitated.

"Why would she do a thing like tha-?"

"_I don't know!_"

"Ok, calm down." Jay said, quietly.

Connor started walking slower so Jay would advance. Along the way, he met a brown haired boy with dark brown eyes.

"Hamshire!"

"Benoshee-boy! What's happening?" Connor asked his friend Allen.

"Not much. Where were you at the feast?"

"I sat with Carly, Jay and my new friend Abby."

"Abby? Is she cute?" Allen asked looking around.

"Yes, and don't make any moves on her. I want to get closer to her this year."

"Well anyway, at least they found a new DADA teacher."

"I wish they hadn't! Now we have to work extra hard. We have OWL's this year! My sister, Lily told me all about them and she said that she found them harder even more than her NEWT's!"

"What the bloody hell is a NEWT?"

* * *

><p>Connor walked into Herbology with Allen and stayed on one side of Greenhouse three while Slytherin went onto the other side. He met Jessica there, where she was just fidgeting her thumbs.<p>

"Are you ok, Jessica?" Allen asked Jessica once he went beside her.

"Well, you know how Jay and Carly are dating?" She told him. Connor winced.

"Jay and Carly are dating?" he screamed.

"Yeah, our whole grade knows. Even Zach Astro."

"Why do you talk to Zach Astro?" Connor asked. Connor had some bad experiences with Zach. In second year, Connor got detention because Zach said off two explosions in charms and blamed it on him. Flitwick decided, for some reason, gave Connor detention even when other people set off explosions.

"Why do you talk to Olivia Johnson?" She asked Connor.

"Because she's smokin'!" Allen blurted out before Connor could give an answer.

Olivia and Zach were both Hufflepuff prefects and were also dating since their 3rd year.

"Ok class, as you know, 5th year is a very important year. It is the year of your OWLS." Said Professor Sprout as soon as she walked in.

"Excuse me." Interrupted a Slytherin boy named Morty, "But what is an OWL?"

"An OWL is an Ordinary Wizarding Level's." said Professor Sprout.

"What are those?" asked Allen.

"They are exams that are very important for your last two years at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Connor walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts with Abby. She decided to sit in a desk next to Connor and Connor put himself next to Allen, too. Right when Connor sat down, the door of the room shut behind him. A tall, short haired blonde woman was standing in front of last known as Professor Limsy's desk.<p>

"I am Professor Rivers and I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A Hufflepuff girl raised his hand.

"There will be no need for questions you foolish girl."

Abby winced.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked Abby who had a very scared look on her face.

Abby was about to answer when Professor Rivers cut in and said, "Talking during class I see. Ms. Rivers, ten points from Ravenclaw and a detention! And for you, what's your name?"

"It was me, don't give Abby detention!"

"I can do whatever I want to Abby! Another ten points from Ravenclaw.

Anyway-,"

"You're a foul git, that's what you are!" Connor spoke the words before he could stop himself.

"Connor, be quiet." Abby tried to stop Connor.

"You too, Mr. Hamshire, detention!"

"You have no manners."

"Is that how you talk to a professor?"

Connor slumped back into his chair.

"Anyway, this year is a very special year. It is the year of your OWL. Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

"Connor, you shouldn't have done that." Abby whispered to him, "That's my mom!"


	51. Chapter 5  A Quidditch Start

Connor and Allen sat in the stands as they watched Jay try out for the team Seeker. The available spots this year were the seeker and a chaser. Connor watched as Jay and a bunch of other boys and girls walked onto the field with different numbers on them, all wearing dark blue.

Ryan Gruree and Leonard East hosted the tryouts. Ryan Gruree was this year's captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Okay, so we're going to start by going over some drills." Gruree said as the wind blew in his sandy, blonde hair. "I'm going to work with the chasers first and Leonard will work with the seekers and then the chasers will be taking some shots with the Quaffle on the me, and I will act as the keeper."

Connor watched as Jay went to one side of the pitch with Leonard, three girls and five boys. Connor recognized one of the boys as a fifth year Hufflepuff, even though the tryouts were for Ravenclaw only.

"Hey, that kid is a Hufflepuff!" Connor told Allen. Allen seemed to be half asleep because when Connor said that, he jumped up and said what?

"He's a Hufflepuff!" Connor repeated.

"That's not a Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah, it's Henry Yast! The kid that always screams out 'schools out!'"

Allen stood up and yelled, "Hey! That kid is a Hufflepuff!"

No one listened to Allen, so he sat back down. Connor and Allen watched as Jay and the others flew up in the air. Leonard had a box beside him and let three snitches go.

"The first three people to catch the snitches make it to the next round." He explained to the people in the air. "If you don't, I'm sorry but you don't make the team.

Connor shivered. He didn't think that Jay had the power to be able to catch one of the three snitches.

The snitches started to circle around everyone. Jay was looking a little anxious, more anxious than the others. Leonard yelled go and Jay started zooming off for one snitch along with all the other people.

Ellen Restrem was the first to catch the snitch within two minutes and three seconds.

PJ Smith was the second after Ellen to catch the snitch. He caught it not even ten seconds after Ellen.

The next person who caught it, caught it four minutes later. Connor and Allen were cheering of course, because Jay caught it.

Leonard and Ryan met back up in the middle of the field. After a few minutes of discussing and people flicking, slapping and teasing each other, Leonard and Ryan were ready to reveal who the chaser was.

"The new chaser is," Ryan started, "Abby Rivers!"

Connor's jaw dropped. He squinted and saw a brunette haired girl who was cheering, standing next to Jay. He didn't even know that Abby was trying out for the Quidditch team even though he thought he had been becoming so close to her.

"Everyone can leave except for PJ Smith, Ellen Restrem and Jason Axen."

Jay gave himself a little pat on the back. He watched everyone leave and waved to Abby when she left.

"Okay, in a minute, you guys are going to close your eyes and when I say go, the first one to catch the snitch will be the team Seeker.

"That's stupid." Allen muttered under his breath.

"Hi, how's it going?" Abby had come up into the stands.

"Good." Connor answered, "Congratulations on being on the team! I guess you'll be with Allen and me."

"You play Quidditch?"

"Yeah! I'm the team Keeper and Allen is one of the team's Beaters."

"I have a really good feeling about the team this year." Abby said to them.

"Why?"

"Because Jay just got the position of Seeker!"

Connor looked to the pitch where he saw Jay, holding the snitch and jumping up and down.


	52. Chapter 6  Oh Dear Abby

Over the next few days, Jay was bragging about how he caught the snitch so quickly. Allen and Connor were so tired of hearing it that they ended up hiding under the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"What'cha guys doing under here?" said a voice from behind Connor.

Allen gave a mini shriek but realized it was just Rachel.

"How did you find us?" Connor asked.

"I have my ways …"

"More like with the Marauders map that I lent to you?"

"Maybe."

"We're hiding from Jay." Allen said.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Are you also getting annoyed about him bragging?"

"That and I can't face Harley Tumb."

"Who's Harley Tumb?" Allen asked.

"A sixth-year Ravenclaw that I was going out with for the past four weeks."

"You … a … Ravenclaw … sixth … boyfriend … me?" Allen mumbled.

He took a deep breath. "Rachel, do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes. Yes! YES!" She shrieked and then hugged him. They both went out from under the table, where Connor was left alone. Now Connor felt lonely.

Jay and Carly were dating.

Allen and Rachel were dating.

Steven and Carter were dating.

All he had was Evan and Jessica. Jessica didn't understand him. He needed someone. Someone to share his feelings with. Evan might not have been the best choice but he couldn't talk to Jessica.

He stuck his head out of the table where people cursed at him and saw Evan … sitting with Jessica. He walked over to them.

Evan had gotten taller since last year where he was his height but now he was about two inches taller.

"Long time no see," said Evan as Connor sat down next to Jessica.

"I know. So are you two …"

Evan pretended that Connor wasn't there, whispered something in Jessica's ear and then said, "yes."

Connor wanted to role his eyes but knew it was rude. He saw Abby and excused himself.

"Hi Abby" he said as he approached her.

"Hi Connor," she said as she took a bite of some bacon, "How's it going?"

"We have a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff on Sunday."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday"

"Ugh, we have Charms first!"

"I thought you liked Charms?"

"Yeah but they split us up into groups. I might not be with you." She got up, kissed him and walked away.

He suddenly woke up.


	53. Chapter 7  Potions Master

Connor woke up on Thursday after his dream feeling nauseous. He decided to skip Charms and go second for Defence Against the Dark Arts. When he got there, there was a free spot next to Abby. He walked over to the desk where a flash of blue light zoomed by him.

"Sit here." She pointed at a desk right next to her desk and he sat down there.

"First thing is first. When using …"

"Allen, how's it going?" Connor whispered to Allen who was sitting not so far away from him.

"Not great," he whispered back, "I'm having … girl troubles."

"Meet me at the Hog's Head this weekend and make sure you don't invite anyone."

"Gotcha." He glanced away, "Can I invite Rachel?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Allen asked him.<p>

"Positive. You're going to learn this next week in potions." Tyler Cris answered him.

"Next week? What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Time turner business. Long story. Anyway, I saw it and went back a month ago so I could brew it all up. It's ready now and I don't mind sharing some with you."

"Excellent. Do you have it here?" Connor asked.

"Lucky for you, I carry it around all the time just in case."

"Then we'll do it in the boy's bathroom here?" Allen asked.

"No way!" Tyler said before Allen could touch the bottle. It'd be too obvious to see you two coming out of the boys bathroom!" They nodded. "We'll do it in the Prefect's bathroom. No one goes in there and I have access to it because, as you know, I'm a prefect."

"Then when will we do it?" Allen asked Tyler.

"Now." Connor butted in. They stared at him, "I want to get it over with already."

"Are we doing it at the same time?" Allen asked to Connor.

"Yes. I suppose so. But don't make it too obvious!"

Tyler gathered his bottle of potion and the three of them walked out of the Hog's Head. They were walking when all of the sudden, someone tapped Connor's shoulder.

It was a tall kid with short blonde hair surrounded by two other buffer guys.

"So Hamshire, you heard about the game tomorrow, I'm guessing?" Zach said to Connor. Connor hated Zach.

"As a matter a fact, Astro, I did hear about it. And it doesn't look so bright for you."

Allen made a hissing sound but Zach didn't seem to be hurt by it.

"Nice burn Hamshire. I hope you play better than you diss." His goonies laughed and they all walked away.

"So where exactly is the prefects' bathroom?" Connor asked Tyler after a few minutes, when they had just entered the castle.

"It's on the fifth floor. We're almost there." Tyler said.

When they reached the prefects' bathroom, Tyler muttered something under his breath and the door swung open. Tyler had the potion in his hand and said it down.

"Are you ready?" he asked Allen and Connor.

"Ready." They said at the same time.

Tyler poured some of the potion into one cup and then the other. Connor and Allen both picked up the cup.

"Cheers," gulped Allen. And with that, they both sipped the potion.


	54. Chapter 8  The Polyjuice Potion

**Sorry for the short chapter... :(**

Connor felt the transformation go quickly, but felt like he was going to puke so went into the bathroom stall. Same with Allen. Tyler was waiting impatiently for Allen and Connor to come out. Connor felt himself becoming skinnier. He felt his hair growing longer. He felt change.

Finally, Allen was the first one to come out. Tyler whistled loudly for as Allen now had the forum of a tall blonde girl named Jessica.

After Allen came out, Connor came out as a shorter blonde girl.

"Hi, Carter." Allen said with quotations.

"Hi Jessica." Connor answered.

"Hi Tyler!" mumbled Tyler to himself who felt left out.

"Well Allen, are you ready?" asked Carter (Connor).

"Yes! Let's go."

"Ok you have an hour, you need to be back here at twenty after eight." Tyler told them.

"Wait hold on!" screamed Jessica (Allen), "Allen is the best! I always wanted to hear her say that!"

"Well, let's go." Said Carter.

They walked out of the corridor. After a few steps, Jay came walking up the corridor.

"Were you two just in the Prefect's bathroom?"

"No. Keep your business to yourself, Axen!" Carter laughed at Jessica's remark.

"Excuse me? Ten points from Ravenclaw." Jay continued to walk on and Jessica and Carter started to laugh hysterically.

When they got to the common room, they were lucky to see Abby sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Abbs." Jessica said. Carter rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jessica. Carter."

"I need to ask you something." Carter said.

"Sure, anything."

"I'm just curious … do you like Connor?"

"Connor?"

"Yes Connor." Butted Jessica.

"I don't want to talk about this here. Let's go into our bedroom." They walked up the other set of stairs where they found a few doors. Abby walked into the first one, where lay five beds.

One said Abby, then Carter, then Carly, then Jessica, then Rachel.

Carter said on her bed and same with Jessica.

"Yes," Abby said.

"Yes what?" asked Connor.

"Yes, I like him."

"Really?" Connor squeaked.

"Well, do you like Allen?" Jessica asked.

"Ew, no! Who would like him?" Jessica's jaw dropped, "Except for Rachel, who likes him.

"Rachel likes me?"

"Rachel likes – Allen."

"I meant him."


	55. Chapter 9  Good For You Jay!

Connor waited for the announcer, Angus Stratford, Carly's little brother, to call on Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff went on first who was followed by Ravenclaw. When Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, Abby was the first one to get it.

"_To Rivers. To Wrist. Oh, and Wrist get's hit by a bludger. To West. To Ellen Wrist, not to confuse her with her brother Wrist on Ravenclaw. To Dott. And E. Thompson hits a bludger on Gruree. And Gruree's down. No, he's back. And here comes Rivers. And she gets it in the left goal hoop and it's Ten to zero for Ravenclaw… _

"_And now the snitch is released! Axen and Morris are head to head now. It's now Ninety to thirty for Hufflepuff. Axen is going in for the snitch. He's pushed away by Morris. Morris' hand is out for the snitch but Axen pushed him away and it's official! Axen caught the snitch! He wins he game for Ravenclaw!" _Everyone on the Ravenclaw team, went to hug and jump on Jay. He had done it! In his first game, he won the game for Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>Connor walked along the path of the seventh floor. He was passing other students in every other house. He passed Jay at one point.<p>

"Hi Connor." He said.

"Hi Jay. You played really well in Quidditch earlier today." All of the sudden, Jay went up to Connor and grasped his neck very tightly. He was lifted off the ground and Jay's eyes turned completely red.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Connor asked, choking.

"The Dark Lord! The Dark Lord!" Jay dropped him to the ground and Connor woke up.

"Jay!" He sat up and realized that everyone was sleeping. He put back his head a fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, next week we will be starting our OWLS." Professor Rivers told the class.<p>

"OWLS! Already!" A Gryffindor kid screamed out.

"Mr. Angele, you must raise your hand when you would like to speak."

"Mum, it's OWL's already!" Abby shouted.

"Do not call me mum. I am a Professor."

Abby took a deep breath and ran out of the room, crying.

"Class dismissed." Professor Rivers said and she ran out of the classroom.

"Wow! Class IS out!"

Connor got up and ran after Professor Rivers.

"Abby! Abby!" he yelled.

She didn't answer. He was staring at the deep conversation that her and her mom were in. After a few minutes of Connor listening through a door, Abby walked out of the room, panting.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"It's mom. She's unconscious."


End file.
